Making Hetalia Watch Hetalia and YouTube
by Kai.Luu
Summary: So! Me and some pals bring Hetalia to Wolf Crew Mountain and make then watch themselves and YouTube. Please review, any flames with be taken and used to burn your soul, I like reviews! If you guys want any ships happening, do review. Enjoy! If you read take a cupcake! Rated T for swearing and stuff. Just don't let Ollie hear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome to my new story! This is my first ever Hetalia story! So this one is similar to my HTTYD react stories. This one will be different, so I am going to start off hard. So please send in suggestions and reviews! Reviews motivate me, I am actually supposed to be studying right now. Oh well!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hetalia or the fanfics that are going to be used in this story.**

 **Sapphie: You guys may not know me, if you really want to now then read my HTTYD stories. Anyway for this one I am not going to be here so meet….. Tokyo!**

 **Tokyo: Konnichiwa! I am Tokyo and I am going to take over for Sapphie, and my friends Washington and London are going to take over for Wolfy and Derpy. A little bit about me is that Japan is my big brother, he raised me for a bit until I left to look after myself, I visit big brother China as well. My human name is Kaida Honda, almost forgot, some of the other nations, except the Asian nations, know me but still they will have a big shock. I enjoy matching making, I ship London with Prussia, and Berlin (a friend of ours) with Norway, Canberra (another friend who is also London's younger sister) with Denmark, and finally Washington is on the fence… Maybe her with France…. With me… I'm not telling~! Um…. Anything else…**

 **Washington: I AM THE HEROINE! Hello I am Washington as known as Allison L. Jones! The L stand for liberation! Well… actually it stands for Louisa… My big brother America is a hero, even if he is a terrible big brother. Same with Tokyo, I was raised by America for a bit, even though he sucks at it. I left and looked after myself. Only he and Canada know I exist. Also… have any of you guys seen Avengers: Age of Ultron? It is AMAZING! Anyone here love their video games? What about Star Wa-**

 **London: Wash, shut up! Hello, my name is London, my older brother is England, and my human name is Lily Kirkland. Similar as to the others, I was raised by England and Grandpa Rome, because I used to be a Roman city so I know some Italian. I also have a younger sister called Canberra. After a while I left and went to live on my own, so did Canberra. Wait! I have a question for you boys and girls reading this, do any of you like Prussia? *silence* Because he is mine! *light blush***

 **Tokyo: Uhfufufu….. Maybe I can lock you two up together… *pulls out Magical Wooden Broom of Match Making!***

 **London: Um….. Let's start the story….**

 **Washington: Let's go and get our big brothers and the other nations!**

Everything was the usual, everyone was either fighting, arguing or just watching. This carried on until a certain German was about to yell…. But in a flash of scarlet, the Allies, the Axis Powers, and some certain special nations vanished, leaving everyone else frozen in time.

In the Wolf Den, in the Anime Lounge.

"Wow, the guys made this place nice." Said London who was on a bean bag reading a manga, an Attack on Titan one.

"If only there more comics but this is still nice!" yelled Washington who was dangling from the open hatched air vent, **(Why do we still have it?)** reading a Captain America comic.

"You are still very American as always." Said London looking a bit irritated, her eye brows furrowing. **(She has her older brother's eyebrows except that they are less…. Caterpillar-like.)** Flicking her fringe out the way and pulling out her phone and choosing another song from her playlist then blaring it through her earphones. Before the two girls could continue their chatter in front of them on the floor appear some of the nations. There was a pile, with the Axis Powers and the Allies. In front stood Tokyo who was in her blue kimono with a broom, the Magical Wooden Broom of Match Making, in her hand and her katana at her hip.

"Konnichiwa minna! I hope I didn't take too long I hope!" greeted Tokyo with a bow and grin.

"Oi! Tokyo! You took your sweet time!" shouted Washington who was now on the couch with a bunch of comics on her lap.

"Wash, shut up! You don't want to annoy her." Hissed London.

All the nations stood wide eyed until one of them shouted. "Oi! Washy! Why didn't you tell me that we are coming here?" shouted the older America who ran over to Washington and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Merica! Your hug. It's killing me!" she wheezed from his strong arms. America noticed his mistake and released her from his grasp, "Sorry little sis, I sometimes forget my strength." Soon then Canada came over and gave her a nice gentle hug, "Hi Washy, yeah why didn't you tell us that you would invite us over?"

"Stop calling me Washy! Anyway, we wanted to make it a surprise!" said Washington, wrapping her arms around her brothers' necks.

"Onii-san!" chirped Tokyo who came over and hugged Japan tightly.

"U-um, space Edo." Stammered Japan, who was still not used to her hugs.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't be so uptight onii-san." Said Tokyo who released her older brother from her hug. "Also I think we need to explain to the others." The three capitals then looked over to the other nations, some were shocked and some were just watching.

"Ve~! Hello girls! How are you? It has been a while since I have seen you! You used to be so small! Well Tokyo, you are still a bit small." Said Italy who came over to the three girls.

"Italy, you now these girls too?" asked the shocked Germany.

~~~~~~~~~~~After a While of Explaining and Hugs~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we brought you guys here not to just say hello but to show and tell you guys something." Said London.

"First is that, you guys are from an anime." Said Washington before she was interrupted by England.

"Wait! Wouldn't that mean that we are property of Japan?" asked the Brit, causing everyone to look at Japan.

"Uh….."

"Technically he does." Said Washington, "But let's get back on track. We are here to make you guys watch your anime!"

"WHAT!?"

 **That was the first chappie! Did you guys like it? I sort of drawled on a bit, and I accidentally rushed the ending. So please follow, fav and review! Tell me what you think and I will tell Washington and London your opinions! Please send in suggestions for what you what them to read! The very special guests will appear soon~!**

 **Tokyo: Well that went alright.**

 **Washington: Geez Merica and Cana were calling me 'Washy'! They should stop babying me!**

 **London: You are younger than us, and I am the oldest.**

 **Washington: Granny. *pokes tongue out***

 **London: What did you say wittle baby? *glare***

 **Tokyo: Shut up! *pulls out a bit of her katana***

 **Washington & London: We're sorry!**

 **Tokyo: Anyways let's go!**

 **Washington: Ok! I want to go play some more video games!**

 **London: I want to go um… *mutters under her breath* Bye! *quickly leaves author's room***

 **Tokyo: Uhfufufu…. I think she gone to look at her Prussia photo collection…..**

 **Washington: Oh god….**

 **Tokyo: Warning these are crappy and random. This chappie's Hetalia question/riddle is: What colour is** Southern **Italy's eyes?**

 **~Good Day! Or Night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am back! So I am just going to show them episode 1 to start off, I am going to do a bit more explaining then will show them it. Also this was pre-typed so any reviews would be answered next time.**

 **Washington: WAIT! Sub or dub?**

 **Tokyo: I am going to do sub, dub takes longer. The dub is very well done but I still prefer sub…..**

 **London: You and your sub….**

 **Washington: So guys tell Tokyo what episode it is for example: Axis Powers-34-Sub or Beautiful World-2-Dub.**

 **Tokyo: So the guys are all from the very beginning. And I am going to bring in some others….**

 **London: YES! YES! YES! BRING THE VICTIMS IN!**

 **Washington: Calm down!**

 **Tokyo: Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hetalia, otherwise Italy and Germany would already be married and have some Gerita babies. And some other characters would be added to the anime.**

 **~Screen~**

 **#Funimation Sequence/Opening Sequence/Chibitalia Sequence/Ending Sequence# [For the opening and ending, I am going to type it properly when it is different and for the first time.]**

 **{Fact}**

 **Name: *Doing something, example Laughing* (Subs) or "Dub"**

"Wait! So we are watching ourselves?!" shouted the American.

"Yup." Said London who sat down again with her manga on her lap.

"LONDON! WHY ARE YOU READING THAT! YOU NEED TO BE AT LEAST 2000 YEARS OLD!" shouted the Eyebrows.

"Iggy! I can read it if I want to!" replied London who began to read the Attack on Titan manga and not even giving a single damn about it.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

"Thank you Doitsu-san. So before you guys can watch I need to tell you that Hetalia is an anime that is voiced by Japanese voice actors and actresses but is dubbed in English as well. But first I am going to invite some other special guests." Said Tokyo with a smirk.

"Japan, is that really your little sister?" whispered France to the shorter Asian nation.

"Hai."

"Well guess what!" said London, "We are gonna show you some awesome shit!"

"London language/Swear Jar!" shouted England and someone else who sounds familiar.

"OLLIE!" shouted London who ran out of the room.

"Wait, Ollie…. Oh no… OLIVER!" yelled England who ran and dove under a pile of blankets that were conveniently placed in a corner of the room.

Wash pulled out her shotgun and aimed it at the door.

"Come out England-san." Said Tokyo who waved her hand causing the blankets to disappear.

"WOAH! You can do magic!" shouted America.

"Hai, as I am more of the spiritual and magically side of Japan." Said Tokyo. "Anyway let me introduce our guests. Meet, the chibis!"

Over at the door stood the chibis, Hungary, Spain, France, Austria, Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia, and Chibi-Romano. **[From Chibitalia, so they are basically from the past]**

"Vee~! What's going on~!" asked Chibitalia, who saw Wash hold the shotgun and started to panic.

Washington decided it was a good idea to put away the gun, and Chibitalia calmed down after Holy Roman Empire gave him a hug.

"So cute!"

"Vee~! Hello little me!" said Italy who hugged his chibi self. Then he looked, with his eyes closed, at Chibi-Romano. "Little Fratello you are so adorable!" As he dove to hug the chibi version of his brother.

"WHAT! RELEASE ME IDIOTA!" yelled Chibi-Romano, kicking furiously and blushing. While Spain watched.

"EH!?" yelled Austria and Holy Roman Empire. "ITALIA IS BOY!?"

The Italians looked at them confused, "Of course he is/we are~!"

"Don't tell me… Mr. Austria, did you think that little Ita was a girl?" asked Hungary.

Austria looked at her and sulked, "Yes…. Yes I did…. But sh- I mean HE sounds and acts exactly like a girl."

Hungary glared at him and pulled out a frying pan, "Mr Austria, little Ita may sound like a girl but doesn't mean you can compare him with a girl."

"Take that you filthy aristocrat." Muttered London.

~After a bonk on the head~

During that moment Holy Roman Empire was very confused but embarrassed, _'Is Italy really a boy…'_ as he looked at the two Italys who were talking, and Chibi-Romano who was still in Italy's arms.

Germany was looking at the Italys, also confused. _'Was Italy really dressed as a girl when he was younger….'_

"Everyone! Sit down and I am going to play the episode. So the episode is: **'Episode 1.'** The summary is: **'When the nations gather to solve world's problems, U.S.A presents his solution to global warming – and it is a pretty stupid one. Then everyone argues for a while, just before a flash back to WWI.'** So this is what was happening before you guys were teleported here but. It is the sub version. Enjoy!" announced Tokyo before she turned off the lights and pressed play.

 **#Funimation Sequence#**

 **#'Funimation. You should be watching.'#**

 **~America talking really fast, above him says, "America, with the flag and Japanese characters besides him~**

 **America: (Alrighty, then! Let's start the World Conference!)**

"Dear Lord, even that America speaks quickly, maybe even faster." Groaned the Brit.

"I STILL AM THE HERO!" shouted the hyperactive American who was then silenced by the younger.

"Shush 'Murica." Said Wash.

 **~Shows the other members, all simple [The look like Picts nearly]~**

"They remind me of Picts." Whispered Tokyo to London who nodded. **[Ok! So for this I am going to make it that they have not experienced the Pict invasion yet, the movie, so it will be more surprising. If you have any problems with that PM me or review but I still will do this and I will not give a damn.]**

 **America: (Let's resolve problems all over the world one by one!)**

 **~Flashes to Belgium looking up, Spain looking and smiling at the maid who is pouring his tea or coffee [Can't tell], then to Sweden who is pointing a thumb to Finland who is smiling, who are all labelled with characters, words and flags~**

 **~Shifts to America pointing to a diagram of the Hero protecting Earth~**

 **America: (Well then, I'll go first! About that global warming thing that everyone is talking about, I think we'll be okay if we create a huge hero and have him protect the Earth. By the way, no one's allowed to disagree, okay?)**

"No, it is an absolutely bloody dreadful idea." Said the Eyebrows.

"At least his sister is more smart." Whispered France to China who nodded, hugging a stuffed Hello Kitty pillow that was for some reason there for him to hug.

 **~Changes to Japan who is cross armed, labelled and has his flag, e.t.c~**

 **Japan: (I'm okay with what Mr. America says.)**

"Onni-san, you know you don't have to agree to even thing that your boyfriend says." Whispered Tokyo to Japan.

"Nani?!" he splutters, blushing. He looks at the others who looked confused at his sudden outburst and apologies.

"Vee~! Kyo can you please tell me how you did that?" asked a certain Italian.

 **~Switzerland appears, banging the table~**

 **Switzerland: (Again?! Tell us what** ** _you_** **think, Japan!)**

 **~Changes to England who is holding a cup of tea~**

 **England: (I'm against it. I can't agree with such an unrealistic suggestion.)**

 **~France comes in~**

 **France: (Then I shall have to disagree with both England and America.)**

England then took the privilege to punch France in the face, which caused a Fruk fight. **[Hehe. Fruk!]**

 **~Roses build in the background~**

 **England: (And don't say "learned." What is this "learned"?! It is "learnt," you idiot!)**

 **~England pops in~**

 **England: (Which is it?!)**

 **~Shows England whacking France on the head while America jabs him with a pen~**

 **America: (Geez, is disagreeing with me your hobby or something?)**

 **France: (Agreeing with you guys is distasteful.)**

 **America: (You should find some other hobby that's more fun.)**

 **France: (Unlike you guys, I'm more of a gentleman.)**

The 2 continued to fight and throw insults at one another until London took the privilege to whack them on the heads.

"OWW!"

"LILY!"

 **England: (Don't make an important decision based on taste, you wine-loving bastard!)**

 **~Spins to China~**

 **China: (Again? You guys never grow up. Be a little more mature-aru.)**

 **England: (Sit right there! I'll pull all your whiskers today for sure!)**

 **France: (Oh? You wanna fight? I'll take you on!)**

 **Japan: (Please calm down.)**

 **~China holds up a basket of treats~**

 **China: (I'll give you these snacks. Have some and calm down-aru.)**

"I want some!" called Tokyo who went over to China and happily took a treat. China gave Japan a smirk and looked back at the screen.

 **~Shifts to France and England fighting it out in some smoke/dust~**

 **Fruk: (Don't want 'em.)**

"FRUK! HAIL FRUK!" shouted London who got a high five from Tokyo.

"What is this Fruk?" asked Fruk.

"You will never know!" yelled London.

 **~Shifts to Spain sliding in, Russia is on screen~**

 **Spain: (Say, Russia. Aren't you gonna say something?)**

"Wow, Tomato Bastard is still the same as always." Said Chibi-Romano, before he could continue, a tomato was shoved in his mouth by the Spaniard.

 **France: (You can't take me down with such an attack.)**

 **Spain: (Say something to them.)**

 **England: (Take this! Britannia Fork!)**

 **Russia: (What? Me? I wanna see Lithuania get in big trouble, then cry to me for help.)**

 **~Lithuania, turns away, sulk~**

"Uh…. Russia…. I don't think Lithuania wants-" Said England who was rubbing his sore head.

Russia glared at him.

"Sorry…"

 **~Changes to Belarus holding a knife at Latvia, who is scared~**

 **Russia: (You think so, too, right, Latvia?)**

 **~Shifts to Estonia, who is typing on the laptop, holding his fist to his chin~**

 **Estonia: (You shouldn't pick on the weak, Mr. Russia.)**

 **Russia: (Man, you're seriously annoying.)**

 **Poland: (Stop, right there.)**

 **~Changes to show Poland, in front of the scared Lithuania, and Russia~**

 **Poland: (If you get any closer to Lithuania, I'll whip out the Poland Rule on you and Warsaw your capital.)**

 **~Changes to Greece who is snoring cat heads~**

"How? How does he sleep through this chaos?" asked Germany.

"I don't know. I guess his is like a neko, I wanna be a neko…" Said Tokyo, muttering the last part.

"A what?" asked America.

"A ne- Never mind."

 **America: *Laughing* (Nice fight! Oh yeah, I'm hungry.)**

 **France: (How dare you, you former delinquent! Now I'm really pissed!)**

"I was a pirate!" hissed England.

"Well Mr Caterpillar eyebrows. I guess you were such a lousy one!" returned France.

The two fought again this time was stopped by Hungary with a frying pan.

 **China: (** ** _Ai ya!_** **They don't need me-aru!)**

 **America: (Do they have hamburgers here?)**

 **England: (Come one! I'll beat the crap out of you for another 100 years!)**

"SWEAR JAR!" yelled someone who seems to be called 'Ollie' or 'Oliver.' England frowned a chucked a pound over his shoulder into something that went 'clink.' A satisfied sound was made.

 **~Screen rumbles and shakes~**

 **Japan: (Please, everyone. Calm down.)**

 **~Appears angry Germany~**

 **Germany: (That's enough, all of you!)**

"Ve~! Holy Roman Empire! That looks like you~!" chirped Chibitalia who hugged the empire.

"Eh?"

"Kawaii!"

 **~Shifts to France being held by the collar with a few scratches on his face by England who has a bruise on his head and a few scratches on his face~**

 **Fruk: (Germany)**

 **~Back to Germany in different angle~**

 **Germany: (This conference is to resolve problems, so why are we creating more?! As it stands, we're repeating the "Dancing Congress"!)**

 **{Dancing Congress: Refers to the Congress of Vienna, which was held in order to decide on issues Europe faced after Napoleon and France devastated the area. It was ridiculed since they all just danced and neglected discussion.}**

Everyone looked at France.

"Oh-hoho~?"

 **~Close up on his eye~**

 **Germany: (We should calm down and discuss these matters.)**

 **~Zooms out, then zooms on his mouth then out again~**

 **Germany: (If you want to say something, first show clear and accurate data! And then talk!)**

 **~Germany slamming a stack of papers [Best describing of the year!], then zooming out again~**

 **Germany: (You'll have 8 minutes to talk. That's a strict rule!)**

"Geeze Germany is so strict." Complained Russia, creating a purple aura causing the temperature in the room to drop.

 **~Pans the room, simple. [Look like Picts]~**

 **Germany: (There will be no exceeding that time and no chit-chatting! Now if you want to go first, make sure you are prepared and raise your hand.)**

 **~A hand floats up~**

"Oh! Who is that?" asked Hungary.

 **~Shifts view to see half of the back of Italy's head, Germany points at him~**

"Oh! It's Ita!" she cooed, as she petted Italy's head.

 **Germany: (Okay, then, I'll cede the floor to you, Italy!)**

 **~Shows to Italy with his eyes open~**

"Wow his eyes are open." Said Chibi-Romano, _'Why would he do that….. He knows what could happen..'_

"Ja. I just noticed. Why doesn't Italia have his eye open more?" asked Germany.

 **Italy: (Pasta!)**

 **~His eyes close and hand is outstretched~**

 **#Opening Sequence#**

 **#'DUUN! DUUN! DUN! DUN!'#**

 **#Shows the logo#**

 **#Changes to the proper logo with 'Axis Powers'#**

 **~Camera pans past a rock into grass, a red caped figure is seen~**

 **V.O Germany: (It was said that long ago in this land, there lived a man who conquered the Mediterranean Sea and obtained all the world's wealth.)**

 **~Shifts to see Roman Empire~**

"Grandpa Rome!" shouted the Italians.

 **V.O Germany: (His name was Roman Empire.)**

 **~Changes to a map of the empire, the Colosseum, some coins, a gladiator or roman warrior and a roman woman holding some branches~**

 **V.O Germany: (The world's wealth, fame and vast land…)**

 **~Shifts back to Roman Empire, side on~**

 **V.O Germany: (One day, the man who'd gained them all disappeared.)**

"Grandpa Rome." Whined the Italys sadly, Chibi-Romano was silent but was also sad.

 **~"Then, during WW1"~**

 **V.O Germany: (Then, during WW1…)**

 **~Shows a boot stepping~**

 **~Changes to show the back of Germany, in military uniform, a gun on his back~**

 **Germany: (I'm supposed to be fighting a descendent of Rome right now…)**

 **~A close up on Germany's face~**

 **Germany: (This is strange.)**

 **~Zooms out~**

 **Germany: (I easily crossed the border with just a wooden stick.)**

"Herr stick…." Muttered Germany.

"And I thought I was weird…" said England, gloomy but smirking.

"You still are Angleterre!" announced France, which earned him a punch in the face.

 **~Sulks a bit~**

 **Germany: (I've never had such an easy cross-border trip. I had time to eat some wurst!)**

 **{Wurst: A German sausage. It is said that originally this was made by nomads in Western China and then was brought to Europe.}**

"Ha!"

 **Germany: (When I find enemies, they disappear somewhere in a hurry. Am I dreaming?)**

 **~Germany walks, pans past trees and bushes side on~**

 **Germany: (No, I still can't let my guard down. It's him we're talking about. He must have some sort of plan.) *Uh?***

 **~Pans in front to see a box with red letters~**

 **~Close up on Germany~**

 **~The box, "Tomatoes"~**

 **~"To be continued"~**

 **~Chibitalia floats onto screen~**

 **#Chibitalia Sequence#**

 **~Shows Chibitalia~**

"Aw! He and Romano were soooo cute as children!" cooed France, "If only they were France territory…."

"Excuse me?" asked a certain Spaniard and Hungarian glaring at the Frenchman, a dark aura emitting from them.

"Uh…..!"

 **Narrator: (Once upon a time, in a house called Roman Empire…)**

 **Chibitalia: (It's next to big brother France's house.)**

 **Narrator: (…the newborn Italy lived with various other countries)**

 **~Pans out and there appears Holy Roman Empire, HRE, and France [I think…]~**

 **~Shows Roman Empire, RE, taking Chibitalia away~**

 **Narrator: (But one day, Italy's grandfather took him and left this house.)**

 **Chibitalia: *crying***

 **~Shows Chibitalia's drawing, shifts to the front to see him drawing, with RE next to him drawing as well~**

 **Narrator: (For a while, Italy spent his time drawing and singing with his grandfather.)**

 **~Chibitalia shows his picture to RE who smiles~**

 **Narrator: (Italy was very good at drawing, so his grandfather was delighted.)**

 **~RE, puts a hand on Chibitalia's head~**

 **Chibitalia: (It's fun to draw pictures. Somehow I feel so Renaissance. *looks up* I wanna show this to big brother France, Roman Empire and my big brother that I haven't met yet. *looks back down and continues drawing* I can't wait to see everyone.)**

 **~HRE, Romano and France appear~**

 **Narrator: (But when he met them again…)**

 **HRE: (Become part of the Roman Empire with me!)**

 **Chibitalia: *Uh?***

 **Romano: (My little brother? My status is higher than his, right?)**

 **Chibitalia: *tears and soft whining***

 **Narrator: (They had all become bullies.)**

"That was mean!" announced America.

"Yeah." Said Canada quietly.

 **~Changes to HRE chasing Chibitalia!**

 **HRE: (Stop! Become part of the Holy Roman Empire!)**

 **Chibitalia: (Nooooo!)**

"Adorable, I wish I was friends with him at the time..." said Russia.

"Eek!" squeaked Italy, he and everyone else forgot that he was still there.

 **#Ending Sequence#**

 **#'Hey hey papa, could I have some wine!**

 **Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!**

 **I can't forget the taste,**

 **Of the bolognese I ate before!'#**

"What the…" said Japan.

"I don't remember sing that!" shouted Italy.

"Nein. Because this is Japanese." Said Germany.

 ***Marching Chibi Axis***

 **#'Draw a circle, that's the Earth!'#**

 ***Chibi Allies Marching***

 **#'Draw a circle, that's the Earth!'#**

 ***There the Earth appears with all the Chibi countries surrounding it***

 **#'Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**

 **I'm Hetalia!'#**

"It sort of makes sense." Said Japan.

"What does Hetalia mean?" asked China.

"It is actually a combination of the word Hetare and Italia." said Japan.

"What does Hetare mean?" asked Italy.

"It means….. uh…. *gloom*"

"It means Useless, so Useless Italia." Said Tokyo.

"EH? That's mean!" pouted Italy.

"Strange reaction." Said London.

 ***All the characters appear one by one***

 **#'Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

 **Looking closely, there's Earth!**

 **Or maybe it's Earth?**

 **I'm Hetalia!**

 **Ah, a fabulous world,**

 **That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,**

 **Let's have a toast with our boots!'#**

 ***Appears Germany with a boot full of beer, then Japan and then Italy***

"WHAT!?"

"EH!?"

 ***Logo appears with little Italy***

"That's me!" cheered Italy.

 **#'Hetalia!'#**

 **~Shows the confused Germany staring~**

 **~At the mysterious box of tomatoes~**

 **~"Continued Next Episode…"~**

"OH! I remembered this!"

"Wait! How have you been watching this with your eyes closed?" asked Germany.

"Um… I DON'T KNOW!" replied Italy cheerfully.

"That doesn't answer the question…." Muttered Germany sweat dropping.

 **So that is a wrap! Wow that was long! They will usually be… This will take some time… Anyway! I am gonna stop stalling.**

 **Washington: Yeah you should!**

 **London: Wash! Don't be rude!**

 **Washington: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I HAVE FREEDOM!**

 **Tokyo: Shut up!**

 **Washington: Yes.**

 **Tokyo: Ok! The question for this chappie is: What colour is Chibi-Romano's eyes?**

 **~Until Next Time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with another one! So this is per-typed so I am going to start taking your requests in the fourth or fifth or sixth chappie. With this fanfic I am thinking of making them watch an episode, then a YouTube video then something then repeat. But I will mix it up just to have some fun. Also holidays have started at it is extra-long! Yes! Winter break!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Calistrophia: Thank you! I will see about your crack paring, I think I might do crack parings for a chappie and stuff. But I am very happy! Want a cupcake? *holds out a pink sparkly cupcake that has pink roses around the rim***

 **Haku Honda: Why thank you! *smiles* Do you also want a cupcake? *holds out a cupcake this time a red one instead***

 **Guest: YAS! But still have a cupcake! *holds one that is purple***

 **Writersoftheuniverse: Already ahead of you! X) Cupcake? *hold up another cupcake but is green***

 **Silver Tarot: OH YES! CUPCAKE! *holds out one that is silver* See what I did there?**

 **pheonixlegend: THAT IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA! YAS! TAKE THIS CUPCAKE! *HOLDS OUT A CUPCAKE THAT HAD THE ITALIAN FLAG AND A WHITE FLAG ON TOP***

 **Tokyo: Let's start! *jumping up and down***

 **Wash: Did you eat one of those weird cupcakes?**

 **Ollie: MY CUPCAKES ARE NOT WEIRD! Would you like one? *holds out a red cupcake***

 **Wash: N-no thanks…. I still don't know how you are related to Japan. *sweat drops***

 **London: Let's start before I start jittering!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any videos in this. If I did I would be doing a lot of other stuff right now!**

"Did you guys like it?" asked Tokyo.

"It was alright." Said Austria.

"Well this time I am going to show you something else!" announced Tokyo.

"Oh boy…" groaned Japan.

"If Japan is groaning then it's gonna be bad isn't it!" yelled America.

"'Murica, calm down." Said Wash.

"It's pretty fab." Said London.

"London, use proper language." Said England who was sipping a cup of tea. WAIT! Where did he get that?! Oh well, he is bloody British in the first place.

"Iggy! You're too strict in these things!" said America who put his arm around the Eyebrow's neck.

"Alfred! Get off me you bloody git!"

"NO CURSING!" yelled a voice, again.

"Who is this 'Ollie'?" asked China who was now hugging his panda.

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask Англия?" said Russia who looked at said nation smiling.

"Um…. He is just….. London explain!" yelled the Brit who dove under another pile of blankets.

"Why me!?" yelled the younger brit.

"Because you know him better!"

"Fine! His name is Oliver, Ollie for short. He is Iggy's 2P self." Said London, cautiously staring at the door.

"YES I AM!" yelled Ollie who popped out of the air vent, upside down giving most a heart attack.

"OLLIE!" yelled London, "You almost gave me a F-… Fruking heart attack." **[A thing I do when I swear, the others sometimes do it too.]**

"Oh! That was close poppet!" said Ollie, who then jumped down landing neatly.

"Who the hell are you?" asked America who pulled out his gun, aimed at Ollie.

"Well dear! My name is Oliver, you can call me Ollie and I am Arthur's second player." Replied the 2P, he looked like his 1P but had light strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes that had mysterious pink swirls and some freckles. He wore a light pink long sleeved button-up shirt and pink vest with a blue bow tie. Light brown long pants that seemed to be suspiciously smeared with red at the hems and black polished shoes. "Cupcake?"

"Um…"

"Don't take it!"

"Wait do you mean as second player as in a video game?" asked America.

"Sort of. It's like in a game when the first player, which is you guys, switch with their second player. But usually the second players are your opposites and are… um… insane." Said Washington.

"Anyway let's continue~! You guys are gonna end up meeting other 2Ps anyway. Some of you guys might already know your 2Ps." Said Tokyo, who quickly glanced to the quivering Northern Italian. "We are now going to watch a YouTube video."

"Oh! YouTube!" cheered America.

"Let's just get Angleterre out first." Said France who had a smirk.

"How about I do it poppet." Said Ollie who then walked over to the shaking pile of blankets. "Ahem. BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH QUIT BBC!"

Instantly the 1P brit pounced out with his hands around the 2P's neck. "Don't! You! Dare! Say! That!" he hissed.

"I did it~!" cheered the choking man in pink.

"Ok! Mr Eyebrows calm down!" said London who finally managed to make her older brother loosen his grip around his 2P's neck.

"So the YouTube video you guys are going to watch is a MMD-"said Tokyo before she was interrupted by China.

"What is an MMD?"

"It is a program called Miku Miku Dance." Said Japan quickly.

"Alright….."

"Anyway! It is called, **'Talk Italian To Me'** by **'Sonicwillrulle.'** It features Italy and his 2P." said Tokyo.

"EEK!" squeaked Italy, "Why is he in it!?"

"It is alright, he isn't gonna do anything bad. It's a dance video." Said Tokyo who was trying to calm down the Italian.

But Italy was panicking, but unfortunately so was Chibitalia and Chibi-Romano.

"Why!" squealed Chibitalia.

"NO! NO! I WON'T LET THAT BASTARD BE HERE!" yelled Chibi-Romano who was kicking around in Canada's arms. When did he get there? Wait is Canada calming him down? WHY IS ROMA GIVING CANADA A HUG AND KISS ON THE CHEEK?! **[Crack pairing for this chappie by Calistrophia]**

Tokyo sighed and just pressed play.

 **~Shows Italy, with his eyes open, in his full uniform that was blue~**

"Whoa! His eyes are open!" yelled America.

"Stop yelling Alfred!" shouted Arthur. **[Iggy shouted, not yelled :3. For some reason America keeps yelling]**

 **"Get jazzy on me."**

 **~Pans out to show someone else who seems to be Italy's 2P self~**

"IT'S LUCIANO!" Yelled Italy, who was shaking under pile of blankets that England was previously under.

"He doesn't look to bad…." Said Germany.

 **~The 2P wore the same uniform but it was tan instead, he looked the same as Italy but had red eyes and his hair was a darker shade of red and is frowning~**

"Really?" asked Russia.

"Maybe I will tell you more about him next time, but only if Feli is alright with it." Said Tokyo, who looked at the vibrating pile of blankets.

 **'Sono quel volo che prendi, internazionale.'**

 **~They start dancing, in sync~**

"This MMD is so far very well done." Said Japan watching intently at the creator's work, nodding along.

 **~The camera views change at times, sometimes to close ups on the two or just one of them~ 'Prima classe sopra di me tipa, cavalchi comoda.'**

 **~They continue to dance, looking awesome~**

 **'Perché so cosa serve alle tipe, da New York ad Haiti.'**

"I heard New York!" yelled America.

"York!" yelled Washington.

 **'Ho timbri di rossetto sul mio passaporto, è difficile ripartire.'**

 **'Ho girato il mondo, non parlo la lingua.'**

 **'Ma il tuo culo non deve spiegarsi.'**

 **'Ciò che davvero ho bisogno di capire è.'**

 **'Se tu parlerai sporco con me.'**

 **'Parla sporco con me.'**

 **"Cosa?"**

"It looks so cool!" praised China.

"Hai. Even though there is some glitches, it looks amazing." Said Japan, who was for some reason writing some notes.

"Uh…"

"Some notes to remove some glitches."

"Ok…"

 **'Parla sporco con me.'**

 **"Cosa?"**

 **'Parla sporco con me.'**

 **"Vai Jason."**

 **~Luciano puts a hand on Italy's shoulder, then pulls his hand back~**

 **~Italy smiles then closes his eyes and moves his arm~**

"See that wasn't so bad Feli. It's just an MMD. Luci is actually here." Said Tokyo.

 **~Now they are not in sync~**

 **~Fades to black~ [I am not good at these describing hand movements or dances, sorry. But if you want to see it better here is the link: watch?v=w0hAoJnuGU0 ]**

Then the three brits shivered in sync, not creepy at all, "Why do I have a bad feeling?" They asked in sync.

*BANG!*

The sound echoed throughout the mountain.

"Ciao, tutti~?"

"OH NO! IT'S HIM!" cried Italy who started to wave his white flag furiously while shaking in the pile of blankets.

Everyone stared at the door for 'him.' Then the door was kicked off its hinges and there stood, 'him.'

"Oh crap…"

"SWEAR JAR~!"

 **And I leave it off there~~~! You guys must hate me right now! So 'he' is here now and Ollie is revealed!**

 **Tokyo: YAY!**

 **Wash: *holds her shotgun to the door of the 'Author's AN Room'* If that creep comes in here I am gonna blow his brains out.**

 **Tokyo: Don't be mean to him!**

 **London: Oh Wash. No need for drastic measures!**

 **Wash: You Brits and Japanese. *sweat drops***

 ***Bang! The door shakes***

 **Wash: Shit! He's here!**

 **Ollie: SWEAR JAR~! *Holds out the 'Swear Jar' that is filled with many coins and notes'***

 **Tokyo: Anyway! The question for this chappie is: What is the name of the uniform that Luci and Feli wear?**

 **~Ciao Tutti~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again! And guess what~! I have a Surface Screen Pro 3! Yay! New laptop to use! The school ones I had to use were terrifying, one nearly exploded on me! Hopefully I am able to update more now! Anyway! So~! You guys wanna read the next part? Well first…**

 **Reviews!:**

 **pheonixlegend: Aw! X3 Yeah that game is awesome and scary. Your welcome and here is another *holds out another cupcake that has the marionette in the middle popping out of the black and silver icing* Every time someone reviews I give them a cupcake! XD**

 **RazedragonOAO: :D Take this cupcake! *holds out a red cupcake with a smiley face on it***

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms: So London, Washington, Moscow, Canberra, Athens, Rome, Berlin (and others that I have not met) and I are the capital gang or something. London, Berlin, Canberra and I make up the Fab Quartet. Here is a cupcake! *holds out a yellow cupcake* Yeah he does.**

 **Calistrophia: More Canmano coming up in the next chappie as this is pre-typed. MUHAHA! Also your cupcake was rose flavour with some special secret stuff Olli wouldn't let me know. Here! *holds a cupcake like the first one but it was blue***

 **KIBucs15: Why thank you! XD Well here it is! Wanna cupcake? *holds out a green cupcake***

 **Tokyo: *mumbles* Nobody answered the question…. *excited* Let's start!**

 **Wash: Wait!**

 **Tokyo & London: …**

 **Wash: LET'S GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! *gloom* I wish though… *happy* But let's start! I have messed around long enough.**

 **Wash: Yeah you have, again.**

 **London: Washy you know you are just stalling longer as well.**

 **Wash: Shut up eyebrows!**

 **London: OH! YOU CAN INSULT IGGY! YOU CAN INSULT MY EYEBROWS! BUT YOU CAN NEVER INSULT MY EYEBROWS! OR MY WIFU!**

 **Wash: Whatever! LET'S GO!**

 **Tokyo: And they say I stall….**

"EEK!"

2PItaly stood there, at the fallen door with a bored look on his face, "And of course my 1P is a wuss." They he walked over to the pile of 'vibrating' blankets and white flag and prodded it with one of his blunt butter knives. "Oi! Felicano! Get out of there!" The scared Italian was out in a millisecond.

"Oh~! Luci! You're here~~!" cheered Oliver.

"Don't call me that!" hissed the 2P Italian.

The other nations continued to stare, until Tokyo pounced Luciano.

"HEY LUCI~!"

"EH! KYO?!"

The two other capitals looked at each other, London shrugged and joined in on the hug.

Italy stood there not sure what to do until he decided to join in.

"EH?!"

"GET OFF!" yelled Luciano who tossed everyone off.

"Ow! Meanie!"

"Itai! Luci~!"

"Eh~!"

"Wait wasn't Italy scared of him before?" asked the very confused German. The other nations nodded and Luciano looked at them.

"Did you just talk!?" yelled Luciano who looked at Germany.

"Ja…?"

Wow… I never knew Lutz's 1P would ever talk and I thought Feli was lying when he would babble on about him." Said Luciano looking at Ludwig, then he turned to look at Italy who was on still on the floor waving his white flag. "My 1P is such a wuss, whenever I visit he freaks out and then he gives me his 'hug therapy' to make me feel better." Said Luciano frowning a doing air quotations.

"I guess he is not so bad." Said Britian. Wrong!

"Um. I think you need to read his description first." Said London who was now on a beanbag reading her manga.

"LONDON!"

"WHAT!"

"Here I have the description!" interrupted Tokyo who held up her Surface Screen. "London you read it!"

"Ok!"

 **"2P!Hetalia Wiki!**

 **Known as the northern half of the Italian Republic (Repubblica Italiana), dubbed as Northern Italy. In comparison to his brother Southern Italy, most commonly referred to as Romano, Northern Italy is also known as Veneziano, based on the city of Venice, which resides in the northern part of Italy."**

"Isn't that about Italy?" asked America.

"Just wait Murica." Said Washington.

 **"In Hetalia, Northern Italy is a member of the Axis and the first of Germany's allies.**

 **A grandson to the Roman Empire, Northern Italy was raised by Austria and Hungary while under the rule of the Holy Roman Empire. During this time, he was separated from his older brother Southern Italy, who at the time was being ruled by Spanish Empire. He reunited with his brother years later, forming the Italian Reunification."**

"Yay!"

"Don't hug me!"

"Eh? But fratello!"

 **"He served as part of the Allied Powers during WW1, where he first met Germany from the Central Powers.**

 **Northern Italy later became allied with Germany."**

"And we became friends!" cheered Italy.

"Shut up!" shouted 2PItaly, causing the 1P to squeak.

 **"Player 2:**

 **2P! Northern Italy was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Color". His appearance is official, but his personality is depicted in many ways throughout the fandom.**

 **His human name is Luciano Vargas (Lu-chi-ano) Which may be Inspired by the infamous Italian mob boss, Lucky Luciano. Other lesser names include Fiorello, and even his own counterpart's name; Feliciano.**

 **Appearance:**

 **He is shown to be physically similar to his counterpart.**

 **2P! Northern Italy is seen to have tan skin, with darker hair. Unlike 1P! Northern Italy, 2P! Northern Italy keeps his magenta-colored eyes open."**

"But how does Felicano see with his eyes closed?" asked China. Everyone else shrugged.

 **"His outfit is a decorated WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform, with shiny patent-leather, laceless boots." [And there is the answer for last chappie's question.]**

"That sounds fancy." Said Russia, looking at Luciano's outfit.

 **"Personality:**

 **He has no official personality (since Hidekaz Himaruya has never giving him one). However these are some of the most common headcanons:**

 **2P Northern Italy is considered bossy, naughty, particularly moody, sadistic, and energetic."**

"He sounds like a villain!" announced America who pulled out a baseball bat pointing it at Luciano, who rolled his eyes.

"Why out of all the words in this forsaken world am I described as that!?" huffed Luciano.

"Some of them suit you though!" cheered Tokyo.

"….."

 **"He takes control of what he has and will manipulate what he does not. He is marked as being more sly and suave than his 1P!. Though he carries no trace of his counterpart's cowardly attitude, he still remains non-confrontational... for the most part. Much like 1P! Southern Italy, 2P! Northern Italy can be short tempered and impatient when angered. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants and is extremely possessive. He despises time outs and being rebuked."**

Germany looked at Luciano and then back at Felicano. _'They look nearly the same but they act like opposites.'_ He thought.

"That's why I don't like the bastard." Grumbled Chibi-Romano. "And why do they compare me to him?!"

"How did you meet him?" asked Spain confused.

"I'll tell you later! Tomato bastard!"

 **"He usually has his allies or henchmen do his dirty work for him, but If needed he will step out and get the job done himself. He is very skilled and quick with his hands.**

 **It is said that he is usually quiet and sneaky, but when he is angry he becomes loud, rambunctious, and aggressive.**

 **Unlike his counterpart. 2P! Northern Italy is rather cool towards 2P! Germany and 2P! Japan. And it is rumoured that 2P! Northern Italy is the one who gave 2P! Germany the scar on his cheek."**

Germany unconsciously touched his cheeks looking at Luciano who was looking at him with a sly smile.

 **"He has a somewhat complicated relationship with his brother, 2P! Southern Italy, and mostly can't stand him."**

Luciano cringed. Chibi-Romano looked disgusted.

"What's wrong with Romano's second player?" asked Canada, he is back!

"You don't want to meet him!" cried Chibi-Romano.

"I think he is nice!" chirped Chibitalia and Italy.

"If he comes here I am outta here." Groaned Luciano.

"I think he is alright! He is weird at times but he is cool." Said London.

"Yup! But he won't stop bugging me…." Sighed Tokyo.

 **"He hates it when he is called by the nicknames "Lucia" or "Luci".**

 **He's known to carry a suave, sexy air about him and enjoys flirting with women."**

"I think we might get along." whispered France to England who shivered, then walked over to Luciano…..

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

France crawled back to his seat and London continued to read. **[Do you want a flash back? *waits* Here you go!]**

~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~

 _So Francis walked over to Luciano and put an arm around his shoulders and asked him, "Do you want to hang out together later?"_

 _Luciano responded by giving him a punch in the face then kneed him in the manly place._

 _France fell to the floor in pain, the others wanted to come in to help somehow, but were stopped by Oliver. Arthur didn't really care that much._

 _But Luci wasn't done and he picked up France by the collar and held a knife to his throat and hissed in his ear, "Don't you ever fucking touch me again, contadino." And dropped him._

 _And that is what happened between Francis and Luciano….._

~~~~~FLASH BACK OVER~~~~~~

"Idiot…" muttered Arthur who looked at Francis who was quivering in his chair then back to Luciano who was sitting next to the scared Felicano and twirling his knife in his fingers smirking. "2Ps are insane."

"Oh. Thank you Artie~!" cooed Oliver who was listening to his muttering.

"WHAT THE!?"

"Can I continue now?"

"Apologies London…"

"Sorry about that Al-Lily."

 **"Interests:**

 **2P! Northern Italy is often headcanoned to be involved in the Italian Mafia.**

 **He has a severe fascination with throwing knives and is stated as being particularly gifted when it comes to their use."**

Everyone except Tokyo, Feli and Chibi-Romano looked wearily at Luciano, who was playing with his knives.

 **"Like his counterpart, he retains his taste in food and high class maintenance.**

 **It is said that when he makes pasta he uses his "special sauce" which is known to have the blood of his victims in it. Also rumoured is that he likes to pick fights with other people."**

"If we read Oliver's description you will all find out why you should not eat his cupcakes." Said London.

"Well that's another thing to the list." Said Japan who pulled out a notepad and wrote something down. "Don't eat pasta or cupcakes." He muttered.

"Oi. Italy do you do that?" asked the nervous Germany.

"NO! Why would I do that!?"

"Ok…"

 **"Common 2P! Traits:**

 **It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, psychopathic and insane. To most, they are a darker version of the Original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed in the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story, artwork, or cosplay."**

"Great…." Said China.

"That is so great to hear that little Feli has a psychotic 2P, but it seems that all our 2P's have those traits." Said Hungary sarcastically.

"Yes, yes…" sighed Austria, "Wait… What would my 2P be like... *cringes* I don't want to know…"

 **"2P! Northern Italy is often shown to willingly use his knife, often as torture. However, this can be for either pleasure, seriousness, or both.**

 **He enjoys tricking or toying with his victims using his charm before attacking. He also uses throwing knives or a regular knife to kill his victims."**

"Well that was um…" said China.

"Interesting." Said Russia.

"Uh…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!"

"So Italia, is that your 2P?" asked HRE.

"Si, he is." Chibitalia responded.

HRE shivered.

"Still don't like him." Grumbled Chibi-Romano.

"Wait Roma. You said you would tell me how you met Ita's 2P." said Spain.

"Um… Well…."

"I'll give you a tomato~?"

"Give me! So bastard I met him when Italy opened his eyes and stuff. I ain't telling you anymore!" Said Chibi-Romano, shoving the tomato in his face, eating it.

"Could you tell me a bit more?"

"No!"

Luciano watched the ordeal from his seat, "I still can't believe how different your world is from mine." He said looking at his 1P.

"Si~ Your world is scary!"

"Oh shush."

"Can we do something fun now?" sighed Tokyo who was reading a manga.

"Like what?" asked Washington who was sitting on the bookshelf flicking through her phone.

"I dunno."

"Kaida use proper language."

"Eh~?"

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!" yelled London.

"NO!"

"NEIN TO HELHEIM!"

"Aww~!"

"No more! We have had enough for a while!" shouted Washington exasperated.

"Hai. But if we do continue… Do you want to continue our conversation on the bus~?" asked Tokyo looking at London with a glint in her almond eyes. **[My eyes look like my big brother's but mine are almond and have a bit more shine/glow]**

"NEIN!"

"Your blushing~"

"Ok! Let's do something fun!" announced Wash who jumped down and landed onto the arm chair.

"I know! Let's…

 **[DUUN~ DUUN~ DUN! DUN!]**

 **Cliffy!**

 **I am so mean! But I have my reasons. I was going to do something else but I wanted to introduce Luci a bit more and stuff, next chappie will hopefully not dawdle for so long. So if you wanted something else then you just have to wait for the next update and review! Sorry for any errors. Also the next chappie will not be started on until your suggestions are in and stuff, because I have no idea what to do. The most reviews I get the more motivated I am!**

 **Tokyo: Well that was fun!**

 **Washington: I wonder what we are gonna do next!**

 **London: Are we going to watch something or play a quick game?**

 **Tokyo: Uhfufufu~ I don't know~**

 **London: Please let's not go back to that topic…**

 **Washington: Tokyo you are creepy me out…..**

 **Tokyo: And this chappie's question is!: What is the names of the 2P Allies (Including Washy's and London's for brownie points, literally brownies. Just guess, I don't even know Washy's 2P's name *sulks* That's how much I suck…..)?**

 **~Moi~! Moi~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Ello everyone!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Calistrophia: Well done! X) YAY! Ok! Here's another cupcake! *hands a red one***

 **RazedragonOAO: Aw! Well here is a cookie! What about pocky?**

 **Tokyo: Should we do a game? Or an activity? Or maybe…..**

 **Wash: I don't know but I'm bored as hell.**

 **London: I want to be not bored! Can we not play a game! I want my husband!**

 **Tokyo: Let's go then! *tackles London***

 **London: ARGH! WHY ARE YOU TACKLING ME!? I JUST WANT MY HUSBAND! (slash Waifu)**

 **Washy: Disclaimer that Tokyo, London and I don't own Hetalia.**

Tokyo tackled London.

"I JUST WANT MY HUSBAND!"

"What's going on?" asked Russia.

"I don't know…" sweat dropped China, he looked at Japan. "Oi! 日本! You're her older brother! Do something!"

"Eh?!"

"Tokyo! London! Calm down!" yelled Washington.

Italy was waving his white flag.

"I'm bored!" yelled Tokyo.

"I JUST WANT MY HUSBAND!" yelled London.

"Then why are you fighting?" asked Washington.

"We're not! We're bored." They answered in sync, pausing for a moment until Tokyo got up and ran, London chasing after her.

"I still don't understand them…." Sighed Wash, then he turned to England, "Iggy stop her! You are her big brother!"

"Allison, you and Alfred may have independence but you are still my siblings in a way. Why don't you try and stop Lily." Asked Britian as he sipped some tea.

"Ollie?"

"Sorry dear, but I want to see how it turns out."

"Damn… Murica?"

"OK! THE HERO IS READY!" yelled America who then chased after London.

Then soon became London chasing Tokyo and America chasing London. Guess he was no help what so ever…..

"Oi! Kyo! Stop!"

"Hm?"

Tokyo stopped and looked at the speaker, but caused London to crash into her, then America on top.

"Heavy…."

"I ain't heavy!"

"I'm not heavy! I'm the hero!"

"Get off me."

Once America got off London and Tokyo everyone looked at the speaker. It was Luciano.

"Nani Luci?" asked Tokyo.

"What are we going to do? I'm bored." Sighed 2PItaly. Tokyo stood there in thought.

"We could either watch something or watch something later and read something…."

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!" cheered Italy.

"Yay!" chirped Chibtalia.

"But what game?" asked HRE.

"What about an awesome quiz!" yelled Prussia.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled everyone, minus London and Prussia.

What is he/that/my bruder doing here!" yelled Austria, Hungary and Germany.

"Birdie brought me here!" smirked Prussia hugging London.

"But why is he here?" asked Austria irritated.

"Let's start!" announced Prussia.

~~~~~~Game Start!~~~~~~

"Ok! So it is I the awesome Prussia! Your host!" announced Prussia, exactly like a game show host. "We have four teams first up!" There stood in pairs of two was Luciano and Tokyo, Canada and Chibi-Romano and finally Washington with Germany.

"Go fratello/little fratello!" cheered the Italys.

"This is a special quiz! If you lose you and your partner are going to be humiliated, something Birdie and I came up with. Kesese~!"

"Just hurry up!" shouted Germany.

"We here have teams Gunners, Empire and Canamo! Ok! First question! What is the name of the 'dance' West mentioned in episode one?"

"Dancing Congress!" shouted Germany.

"Yup! A point to team Gunners!"

"What is with the name?" asked Austria.

"Something Birdie came up with. Any next question! What was the name of Germany's stick friend?"

"Huh? He named a stick?" asked England.

"Herr Stick!" said Tokyo.

"Point to team Empire!"

"Why do they both get an interesting team name?" asked Canada.

"Because I don't want a wok, knife and guns in my face. Next question! What is the animal on my flag?"

"Eagle!" yelled Washington.

"Point to team Gunners!"

"Next one! What is the name of Canada's polar bear?"

"Um! Kuma….. Kuma… Kumajirou!"

"Point to Canmano!"

"Whoa when did Canada get here?"

"He was here the whole time! Bastard!" yelled Chibi-Romano, clutching Canada's hand tighter.

"Anyway! The next questions are guess the singer and song!" shouted Prussia, he looked at London and nodded. She gave him a thumbs up and press a button.

 **'Sou sa tatakau shika nai nara**

 **Yaru shika nai sa**

 **Oresama saikou! Saikyou!**

 **Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!**

 **Oresama! Kimatta ze!**

 **Danke!**

 **Saijou! Saikyou!**

 **Omaera tataete ii ze**

 **Dekai yume miseteyaru**

 **Rensen renshou gachi da ze!**

 **Hitorikiri no heya**

 **Kyou mo shitatameru**

 **Oresama MEMORIARU kaku ze'**

"So who is the singer? And bonus points for title!" asked Prussia.

"It is easy!" cheered London, she was even singing along.

"Kyo don't you know this?" asked Luciano.

"I do but let's see if Doitsu can figure it out." Said Tokyo looking over at the couple.

"Come one! Germany you can figure it out!" cheered Washington.

"Um.. My brother?" asked Germany.

"Yes! Point! Title?"

"Mein Gott!" yelled Washington.

"Another point! Next is this song!"

 **'Ai ga binetsu ja shin jau no. Motto tsuyoku aishite ho-shi-i.**

 **"Nii-san?...Naze sugu ni chouin shite kurenai no? Dare to chouin shiyou to shite iru no?...Omae ka...Omae ka...Omae no seika! Yurusanai! Yurusanai! Yurusanai!"'**

"Why does this voice s-scare me?" asked Russia shivering.

"Hai…" said Japan.

 **'"Mirkyoku tekina onee-chan de gomen ne~!"**

 **Sono pechika de nietagiru ga ii!**

 **Nante ichikoro de atatakute tadashii seisai!**

 **Sono pechika de pan wo yakimashou!  
Nante shiawase de atatakute tayasui ibukuro!**

 **Saa, hitotsu ni narimashou. (Narimashou... Narimashou...)**

 **Я тебя люблю. x3 (Ya tebya lyublyu)'**

"Who are the singers and bonus title?"

"Ukriane and Belarus! The song is Carrot and Stick!" yelled Tokyo.

"Two points! Next the questions are: What language is that!"

"B-B-Belarus!?" shrieked Russia.

"Um… It is just the song." Said Canada. "Oh…"

Belarus for some strange reason was tugging on Russia's scarf and Russia was trying to escape.

"Big brother! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!" she chanted in a demented voice.

"I'm the hero! I will save you!" shouted America.

Belarus used glare on America.

Very effective.

America surrenders.

"Oi! Belarus! Leave the poor guy alone!" shouted Tokyo.

Belarus looked at her then hissed, "You! You want my big brother!? UNFORGIVABLE! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Eh? I'm not after him!" retorted Tokyo.

"I saw you and him together!" screeched Belarus.

"It was him and my 2P!"

"WHAT!"

"AND WE DON'T EVEN LOOK THAT MUCH A LIKE!"

~~~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~~~~

So after Tokyo managed to get rid of Belarus, who is now fighting Tokyo's 2P somewhere. They continued on with the game.

"So what language is this?" asked Prussia. London pressed a button.

 **"Ni hao!"**

"Chinese." Said Washington.

"Point!"

 **"Siesta!"**

"Spanish!" yelled Chibi-Romano.

"Aw! He did learn some Spanish!" cooed Spain.

"Shut up Tomato Bastard!"

"So mean Roma!"

"Anyway! Next!"

 **"Hai!"**

"Japanese!" smiled Luciano.

"Last one! This is for five points!" announced Prussia, he paused then spoke, "Where is Prussia now?"

"IN ONTARIO, CANADA! WHERE NEW PRUSSIA IS!" yelled Canada, enthusiastically.

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! CANMANO!" yelled Prussia, handing the two their prizes. Prizes of choice, tomatoes and maple syrup. "Our losers are Empire."

"That was fun any way!" smiled Tokyo.

"Yeah it was a bit fun." Said Luciano looking away.

"Ne! Luci! I know you enjoyed it!" said Tokyo poking Luciano's cheek, this when on for a couple of minutes until Luciano let out a breath.

"Fine! I did."

"Yay!" cheered Tokyo who gave him a hug.

"Well~ For our losers! You guys have to wear these!" smirked London and looked at Prussia who also smirked and they dragged the two away with a bag of clothes.

"I'm a bit worried…." Sighed Washington, "But I'm glad that we didn't lose."

"Ja…. But my brother can get carried away sometimes…." Said Germany looking at the door.

"Yeah…"

~~~~~~In the change rooms~~~~~~

"No way!"

"NEIN!"

"Come one! It is so awesome! Do it for her!"

"Come on! It's so cute! Do it for him!"

This led to the married couple to chase the other two.

"OK! I AM GOING TO GET SERIOUS!"

"DON'T PULL OUT THAT!"

"KYAAA!"

~~~~~~In the lounge~~~~~~~

"They are taking a while…." Said Canada.

"Yeah." Said Hungary, "But I can't wait to see what they are wearing! I'm going to make them get together after this!"

"Um. Hungary. They are together. They are engaged. And London is married to Prussia" Said Washington.

"WHAT!?"

"Hungary please calm down." Asked Austria.

"B-B-BUT!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? AND PRUSSIA DIDN'T TELL ME THAT HE WAS MARRIED!?"

"Um. One, you just have to calm down. Two, you guys are from the past, so the Prussia from your past is not married yet." Said Washington.

"Oh….. BUT STILL!"

"How about we change the topic and ask. Why is Russia and Tokyo's 2P together?" asked France.

"Why are you asking that frog!? And that is not changing the topic!" yelled England.

"My, my~ Love is such a strange thing." Sighed Ollie who watched from the air vent, snacking on a cupcake.

"What about this Fruk?" asked Russia, trying to change the topic.

"Don't go into that!" yelled Arthur.

Everyone, minus the two couples, were arguing over random things and ships.

"Excuse me! Please may I have your attention!" announced London. Everyone looked in her direction, next to her stood Prussia, Tokyo and 2PItaly out of sight.

Prussia cleared his throat and spoke," Out you come you two!"

There came a muffled, "No!"

"Who is that?" asked Chibitalia.

There came another sound, "I'm not letting everyone else see me like this!"

"That sounds familiar" said England, "Wait! It can't be!"

"What is it?" asked China, looking at the door.

England looked at London, "Did you do something to make Luciano younger?"

"Maybe~" said London winking to Prussia who snickered.

"Anyway! Here is our two losers!" said Prussia pulling out a red and white buddle, London pulling out a blue and white buddle.

"What the….." said Germany.

Washington started laughing.

Japan started to take photos.

There stood Luciano and Kaida, each turned chibi in a dresses that looked like Chibitalia's and Chibi-Romano's except that Luciano was in a red one and Tokyo was in a blue one.

"They have to wear this for a while." Said London.

"My how cute!" cooed Oliver who came over to hug the two.

"Let me go!" squeaked 2PItaly's high voice.

"Ne!" yelled Tokyo, whose voice was high.

"So cute!" shouted China who ran over.

"Ok! Let's put them down and continue!" commanded England.

After some arguing and Japan having an explosive nose bleed, Italy shouted that out, Luciano trying to murder Oliver everyone managed to calm down.

"Ok! We are going to watch something now!" announced Tokyo. "We are going to watch…"

 **I just had to add that cliffy. So did you like it? Also I keep forgetting to say. Washy and I lead a community called Wolf Crew and stuff. If you wanna join and stuff just PM me. So far we only got HTTYD authors/readers in it. LET'S MAKE HETALIA DOMINATE! Also…. HETALIA WORLD TWINKLE in 2 days! XD I AM SO EXCITED! *clears throat* Anyway that is all. :)**

 **Please fav and review. If you guys review more I will work on the next chappie more!**

 **Wash: *still laughing***

 **London: *sniggering***

 **Tokyo: SHUT UP!**

 **Washington: Not going to happen! You need to catch me first! *bolts***

 **Tokyo: *chases***

 **London: *watches* Anyway! Question for this chapter. What does this word mean and what language is it? Zeema.**

 **~Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I am back! Sorry for the wait! I lost the motivation for it…. Have you guys checked out my one-shot 'Wishing On One Hundred Paper Cranes'? Please read it! Any way that was just me self-advertising…. How pathetic….. I typed this in the library and the reacting part at home but it was quite hard to do if you have a 'Shimeji' HRExChibitalia crawling and hugging on my screen. And the chibis allies, Chibi-Romano, Chibi-Prussia and Chibi-Iceland. THEY ARE JUST TOO CUTE! When I was messing around with it, I sort of 'summoned' an army of Doitsus and Prussias. Thanks to them all, I have the habit of cathing them when they jump or fall from a high place and I catch them… I am pretty sure Chibimerica and Chibi-Prussia are doing it on purpose. Even Japan fell down but he was asleep! One stole my window! *sweat drop* Gosh…. Moving on!**

 **Reviews:**

 **KIBucs15: You're welcome. :) Thank you for answering the question. I thought 'Zeema' was Russian but I think you are right. When I typed the question my wifi was sucky (Not Stucky Washy! If you guys know this then you are in good terms with Washy) so I couldn't type it in Russian, which is a huge give away. I need to check but here is your cupcake! *holds out a blue cupcake***

 **Calistrophia: It could be. But I don't think it is Aussie. I need to ask Wolfy, she's Aussie. Yup. Poor Luci… Whenever London and Prussia work together to humiliate someone it really works…. Well here's your cupcake! *hands a red one***

 **WinterSpark: Yup! (I'm a bit late as I am typing this in the library on 5-07-15) Thank you! Yeah, I am sticking with Hetalia related stuff. Last time someone asked me to do Avengers…. It was….. Never mind! YAY! COOKIES! Here's a cupcake! *holds out a chocolate cupcake***

 **RazedragonOAO: You are welcome! X)**

 **Skittykat501: I checked it out and my inner Brony flipped, in happiness. It was very funny. Very good suggestion!**

 **Tokyo: Also about the mention of YouTubers. A shout out to 'Fandom Fran!' For being so awesome and helping me get the Japan MMD models, I still can't load them but she was kind enough to offer make a video to show me how to! I know there is a tiny chance that she is reading this but subscribe to her and check out her videos! They are so good!**

 **Washy: What are we gonna watch!?**

 **London: Patience Washington!**

 **Washy: *chucks a pillow at London***

 **London: *gets hit in the face with the pillow* ALLISON!**

 **Washy and London: *Pillow War!***

 **Tokyo: Aiyah… *sweat drops***

 **London and Washy: *continue to war***

 **Tokyo: Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the video used in this chapter!**

"How much longer do I have to wear this?" complained 2PItaly.

"The more you complain the cuter you are!" exclaimed Tokyo giving 2PItaly a hug, "Anyway when I was planning I didn't plan this happening."

"He looks exactly like you Italia." Said HRE looking at Chibitalia who was munching on a cookie. Wait! When did he get that cookie? He looks so cute! Oh well!

London nervously rubbed her neck, "I know you only allowed us to pick outfits but I just had to turn you guys chibi!"

"Wait!" said America, "If Tokyo knew the questions then why did she lose?"

2PItaly looked at Tokyo, "COME HERE!" he started chasing her.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Everyone else was quiet, or laughing and watching.

"We are now going to watch….. **'[AP** **ヘタリア** **] April Fools Caramelldansen!'** " announced Prussia, reading off a piece of paper Tokyo gave to him earlier knowing that there was a chance Luciano would chase her.

"What!"

"YES!" cheered London, Washington and Japan. Everyone looked at them. Japan cleared his throat and sat down, a light blush on his cheeks.

"But first we need to stop Luciano." Said Prussia pointing to the angry knife wielding Italian chasing the Japanese girl.

"I'll stop them!" shouted America.

"No. We all saw how well that turned out to be last time." Said England, he then looked at Japan and Italy. "Why don't you two try stop them? He is your second player and she is your younger sister."

"O-Ok….."

"Hai…."

"GUYS FREEZE!"

Everyone froze, including Luciano and Kaida. There at the door stood a man who looked exactly like Japan, except that he had red eyes, a black Japanese Imperial Navy Uniform, along with a purple cape and white gloves.

"Kuro….."

"Nice to see you again Kaida! Smiled Kuro.

"Kuro!"

~~~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~~~

"So this is 2PJapan?" asked Canada.

"So this is the other Japan right?" asked America.

"Yes and Yes." Answered Tokyo.

"Um… I only asked one question…" said America clueless, forgetting Canada was right next to him, sulking.

"Never mind…" said Wash.

"BUT YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" exclaimed Kuro hugging the two tightly.

"RELEASE ME IDIOTA!" ordered Luciano.

"ONII-SAN! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!" cried Tokyo.

"This Japan is pretty cool already." Said America.

"Don't underestimate him." Said 2PEngland.

"Sorry about that." Apologised 2PJapan, then he looked at 2PItaly and smirked, "You can't boss me around right now! You are so little right now!"

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! YOU ARSEHOLE!" shouted 2PItaly. If he was in his normal form he would have sounded more serious but he just sounded very adorable.

"Swear Jar! But since you are so cute right now I will let it pass~" cooed Ollie.

"Also I need to start the video now." Said Tokyo. 2PJapan nodded and released her but held onto 2PItaly tightly, who was squirming.

"So we are gonna watch **'[AP** **ヘタリア** **] April Fools Caramelldansen!'** that is by **'AmazingArtistYellow**. **'** " Said Tokyo who was loading the video. "Onii-sans, London and Washy. I recommend tissues in case."

"Yosh!"

"Hai."

"Yup!"

"Ok."

"I have two questions." Asked France.

"Yes?"

"How did you say []?" **(If you know where that is from them have a cookie!)**

"Um…Next question?"

"What is Hetalia April Fools?"

"So this YouTube video is based off the Hetalia: The Beautiful World episode 11. So this is basically a glimpse into the future."

"Ok. I wonder what happens. Ohonhonhon~"

"Please shut up."

 **~Spins on a warning saying: "WARNING: May contain Hetalia and may cause NOSEBLEEDS"~**

 **~At the bottom in small font: (May contain half-dressed male characters)~**

France was very happy to read that….

 **~Naked Chibi-Cat-France goes past, with Pierre pulling him, reveals the katakana Hetalia, then 'APRIL FOOLS CARAMELLDANSEN'~**

England took the liberty of covering the chibis' eyes, HRE's, Chibitalia's and Chibi-Romano's was covered by Spain.

 **#Music gets louder# (Also I am not doing lyrics. Too troublesome.)**

 **~Goes white then to Taiwan dancing~**

"Oh! It's Taiwan." Said China. "And the animating style changed drastically this time.

The capitals were dancing along, Japan was quietly dancing along, as he loves this song and 2PJapan joined in.

 **~Flashes to Norway and Denmark then back to Taiwan then to Norway and Denmark~**

 **~Norway and Denmark start dancing, Denmark flashing a smile~**

 **~The background is different~**

 **~A (nyan) cow? Goes past and Mr Puffin slides in from the left bottom corner blinking then sliding out~**

 **~Flashes to Tukey and Greece the back to Norway and Denmark then to Turkey and Greece~**

 **~Turkey and Greece dance, showing angry tension lines back and forth~**

 **~The background is different~**

 **~Flashes to Sweden and Finland then back to Turkey and Greece then back to Sweden and Finland~**

 **~Sweden and Finland start dancing, Sweden giving off a dark aura, that is filling the top left corner and Finland smiles and closes his eyes~**

"Mr Sweden looks scary…."

 **~The background is different~**

 **~Flashes to Lithuania and Poland then back to Sweden and Finland then back to Lithuania and Poland~**

 **~Lithuania and Poland start dancing, Lithuania's eyes are close going to gloom and Poland whistles~**

 **~The background is different~**

"Also I will warn you about the next one will follow the half-naked terms." Said Tokyo

 **~Flashes to Spain and Romano then back to Lithuania and Poland then back to Spain and Romano~**

 **~Spain and Romano start dancing, Spain eyes closed and smiling half naked in rabbit waiter outfit and Romano in ordinary clothes, closing his eyes at times~**

"Roma is all grown up!" smiled Spain.

"Eh….." said Chibi-Romano, a slight blush was on his face.

"I look hot though." Said Spain smiling, not noticing Chibi-Romano blushing.

 **~The background is different, the Tomato cardboard thingy~**

 **~Flashes to England and France then back to Spain and Romano then back to England and France~**

 **~England and France start dancing, England in a tight short pinkish nurse outfit with angry tension lines and expression and France naked with cat ears and tail with a rose over his man spot winking~**

"I AM DONE!" yelled England who quickly stood up and began to leave the room until Oliver pulled him back.

"Ohoho~! We look sexy!" said Francis.

 **~The background is different, the park/plaza~**

 **~Changes to England pulling out his wand with a dark expression and non-pupil eyes, France with a worried expression edging back~**

"See it will get better." Said Ollie patting his first player's back before quietly whispering something to himself, "I don't think so…"

 **~Changes to America poking into the scene, in a bear half naked waiter outfit, a cloud of pink smoke, "HOATA!" effect and starts coming out~**

 **~Changes to America closer in the screen with a question mark~**

"THAT'S ME!" yelled America.

"Yeah genius…" said Canada quietly, so far he hasn't been mentioned, he was a bit sad and relieved.

 **~Changes to England dancing, blinking, next to America in the middle, winking a star, and Chibified France, who is still naked, with sparkles~**

 **~The background is different with another view of the park~**

 **~Changes to America looking up a tree seeing China's dress~**

"Is that me!?" asked China.

 **~Then to him turning around to see Russia poking out of the sewer~**

"Eh!? Is that me!?" asked Russia.

 **~Changes to Russia and China dancing, Russia being gloomly and holding the sewer lid to cover himself, China in a dress with his hair out with a flower in it~**

"You look like a girl! Smiled Tokyo.

"Thanks…"

"I wonder what Russia is wearing? I can see that his has dog ears." Said Austria.

 **~Background is different showing bushes~**

 **~Russia dances away~**

 **~Changes to show Russia who is now in the sewer again, China looking at the lid~**

 **~Changes to Italy and Germany dancing, Italy smiling and wear a 'I heart PASTA' shirt smiling and Germany in ordinary clothes blinking~**

"At least we aren't in embarrassing outfits." Said Germany.

"Think again." Smirked Washington.

 **~The background is different~**

 **~Germany noticed a paper airplane fly past and grabs it~**

 **~Looks at his and goes gloomy, giving off angry tension lines, and walks away~**

"Oh no…." said Germany.

 **~Italy continues to dance~**

 **~Then Italy gives off a question mark, there appears a Prussia laughing, getting closer to the screen each beat~**

 **~Changes to Prussia and Germany dancing, Prussia in a rabbit half naked waiter outfit smiling and Germany in a cat eared maid outfit with a gloomy expression and giving off angry tension lines, blinking~**

Washington and London had slight nose bleeds. Japan and 2PJapan already had nose bleeds from the beginning.

"I look even more awesome than usual. So I wear that outfit more often?" asked Prussia, London had a larger nose bleed.

 **~The background is different~**

 **~Flashes to Austria and Hungary then back to Prussia and Germany then back to Austria and Hungary~**

 **~Austria and Hungary dance, Austria eyes closed but dances and Hungary smiling both in usual clothes~**

"I have a bad feeling." Said Austria.

"I wonder what we might wear." Smiled Hungary.

 **~The background is different~**

 **~Shows a red glowing eyes figure, belonging to Prussia, sliding into view behind them, hand out stretched~**

"Told you so." Said Austria.

 **~Austria and Hungary notice~**

 **~Changes to show Prussia~**

 **~Hungary in disgust~**

 **~Changes to Hungary whacking Prussia, with blood pouring out, away with frying pan~**

London then chucked a brick at Hungary who just managed to dodge.

 **~Austria irritated~**

 **~Changes to Japan in maid outfit, holding katana, sakura blossoms flying~**

 **~Changes to Japan dancing, blinking~**

"There you are onii-san!" smiled Tokyo.

"Looking hot, eh?" smirked 2PJapan. Japan blushed.

 **~The background is different~**

 **~Changes to him back facing to audience, wind blowing sakura across the screen~**

 **~Fade black~**

 **~Says: "Thanks for Watching! "**

 **"-Programs used: Photoshop cs5 & Sony Movie Studio 12**

 **-Music: Caramell-Caramelldansen**

 **-I do not own the characters, nor do I own the audio or Hetalia/**

 **-The characters are from Hetalia which belongs to** **日丸屋秀禾** **(Himaruya Hidekaz). (I couldn't get the right character for the last one but close enough)**

 **-This animation is based on/inspired by the 11** **th** **episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World and the 2011 April Fool's Event webcomic strip."**

 **~Shows a Italy and Germany squatting, turning right then left, e.t.c~**

 **~Fades to black~**

"Well there we go! I think we should watch the episode next!" cheered Tokyo.

Most of everyone else blushed and yelled, "NO!" France was sniggering, until England pulled out his wand. France shutted up and scurried away from the brit. Oliver laughed.

London, Washington and the Japans were wiping blood away.

Russia was planning someone's death.

China was planning someone's funeral, in a good way.

America was laughing.

Austria was irritated.

Hungary was excited.

Spain was thinking about how sexy he looked.

Prussia was thinking about how awesomer he looked.

Italy was eating some sweets with Chibitalia, Chibi-Romano and HRE.

2PItaly sighed.

Tokyo smiled and watched the whole ordeal.

After a while everyone still continued.

"Guys if you don't pay attention I'm gonna make all of you watch your most embarrassing moments~" said Tokyo still smiling and watching the ordeal. Instantly everyone looked at her and froze. "Thank~ Get begin~"

 **Well they were messing around. Sorry this is a bit late. My cousin had to use my laptop for paper work and stuff so I just managed to snag it for a moment to do this.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed, please fav, follow and review. :)**

 **Tokyo: Well I can't wait to make them watch it~**

 **London: *paces around with a list* Ok! Tissues, check. Tissues, check. More tissues, check. Extra pair of clothes. Wait! I have magic! Ok last thing is….. Tissues! Check!**

 **Washington: *sighs* *flips through phone***

 **Tokyo: This chappie's question is! Which episode from 12 to 18 has Italy open his eyes for a second? ((If you want a hint.))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((After the ending of an odd episode.** **J** **))**

 **~And the bankers are Italians~! (I'm sorry but I was listening to that at the exact same time as I am typing this part. In sub of course.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOO! I'M BACK! I can believe over a couple of days I got some more friends and a Senpai! Sorry for the wait. School is back. *Le Sighs***

 **And my life is actually a lie…..**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Calistrophia: Correct! HERE IS YOUR BONUS CUPCAKE! *holds out a green cupcake that is covered with sprinkles and sparkles* It's alright so am I. Caramelldansen! I am glad for that. :D Aw! ICE CREAM! *shouts and runs towards it and falls, like America***

 **Dere KuroHaru: Yeah, they just too cute. Oops! You are right, when I saw your review I checked and you were right. I hate it when I stuff up like that! Thanks! Luci and I are still chibis, but the tables will turn! Here's your cupcake! *holds out a purple one* Ciao!**

 **WinterSpark: Maybe….. Thanks for reading my one-shot. Nope it wasn't that episode. It's ok! Here is your cupcake! *holds out a silver cupcake***

 **Tokyo: The tables will turn!**

 **London: Keep telling yourself that. But you have magic, aren't you able to turn yourself back?**

 **Tokyo: What… *pause for a minute, dawns realisation* *goes to sulk***

 **Washy: Well done London. You made her go sulk in the emo corner.**

 **London: On with the show!**

 **Washy: Am I doing the disclaimer?**

 **London: I guess.**

 **Washy: Disclaimer: Tokyo doesn't own Hetalia. And she apologies in advance for any errors.**

"Nande…" sulked Tokyo who was sulking in the emo corner.

"What is it?" asked China.

"She has magic and she forgot that she can change herself and Luciano back to normal." Said London.

"WHAT!?" asked Luciano.

"Eeeeeeehhhh…"

"Ok. You can stop sulking now." Said Washington, but Tokyo continued to sulk. "If you don't I'll-"

"What about a cupcake?" asked Ollie, Tokyo took the cupcake and nibbled on it then...

"YOSH! Let's watch the episode! The episode is **"Hetalia: The Beautiful World Episode 11."** "said Tokyo.

"That was fast." Said England, he then looked at his 2P, "What did you put in it?"

"Oh just some stuff." Said Oliver.

"I'm concerned for Edo's health." Said Japan.

"I think she will be alright!" smiled Kuro.

"But turn me back first Kyo." Said Luciano who was trying to stop Tokyo from jittering around.

"Okie!"

~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~

"Get comfy!"

 **#Funimation Sequence#**

 **#'Funimation. You should be watching.'#**

 **#Beautiful World Opening Sequence#**

 **~Gems (Doitsus!) that are shining bright in the sky, gather up to a center, that is Earth~**

"Shine bright like a Doitsu!" shouted Tokyo.

"Did you drug her?" asked Japan looking at the pink insane man.

"No. Do you want some?" he replied.

"No. Thank you."

"Shine bright like a Doitsu!" cheered Washington and London.

"What does that mean?" asked Germany.

Prussia sniggered and enjoyed the show, munching on some popcorn. Gilbird snacking on some as well.

 **#'Hetalia'#**

 **#Hetalia logo#**

 **#'Hetalia The Beautiful World'#**

 **~Shows a peaceful park, a butterfly flies past~**

 **Spain: (Romano!)**

 **~Shows Romano walking, then stops, zooms out to see Spain in his April Fools outfit holding a tomato~**

 **Romano: (What the hell are you in that getup, you jerk?!)**

"I still haven't had a reply from you tomato bastardo." Said Romano.

"WHOA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" exclaimed Spain.

"Shut up. I was invited here." Said Romano crossing his arms and relaxed back into his chair.

"I forgot to tell you. The little guys here, including you, have to go soon so I am going to bring some others in their place. But I need to show them something super important first. Also Romano has been filled in on what has happened." Said Tokyo who was starting at the pair. _'Spamano!'_

"Oh ok…" said Spain not before taking a couple of glances at the future Romano. **(So the guys I am gonna bring in are from the future. So only the Chibi guys [So Spain, Austria, Hungary and the chibis are in this group] and the G8 are from the past the rest are from the future. Hopefully that won't confuse you guys.)** _'Roma looks so handsome now…'_ thought Spain.

 **~Changes view, to see behind Spain is the card board thingy~**

 **Spain: *points to it* (It's hilarious when people stick their faces out from these holes! Let's do it!)**

 **Romano: (Oh, what the hell. Fine, I'll humor you, dammit!)**

 **~Shows Romano sticking his head through~**

 **Romano: (What exactly is so funny about this, you damn bastard?!)**

 **~Pans to the left to hear France's laughter, England following him~**

"Great I can hear the obnoxious laughing as if it were right next to me…." Groaned England and he was right. France who was seated right next to him was laughing his usual (Ohonhonhon…You look very sexy Angleterre..) Then he got a punch in the face. (Oh my beautiful face!)

 **~They are both in their April Fool's outfits~**

 **England: (Dammit! Why do I have to dress like this?!)**

 **~France pokes England in the chest, France smug and England gloomy, gloomy tension lines~**

 **France: *pokes England* (It's April Fool's Day so…)**

 **England: (That's not it! This is all that fault of a particular someone!)**

 **~England turns away, crossing his arms and closing an eye~**

 **England: (So what do I have to do to get that embarrassing picture?)**

"What 'embarrassing picture' are we talking about I wonder?" said France who had recovered, wiggling le eyebrows. Arthur punched him in the face once again. (ANGLETERRE WHY!?) "Shut up frog!"

 **~France slides in~**

 **France: (Something only** ** _you_** **can do, of course!)**

 **~Shows France holding up a letter, that is in Japanese~**

 **~"I want to see small versions of everyone. Musashino City, Tokyo"~**

Nearly everyone looked at Tokyo.

"What?"

England raises le bushy eyebrow.

"What?!"

 **~Shows France reading it out load~**

 **~"To: Mr. France, Hetalia"~**

 **France: ("This is a requestion by Ms. O. from Tokyo. I want to see small versions of everyone.") *He winks a heart* (Unfortunately, the word "impossible"** ** _is_** **in my dictionary.)**

"Unfortunately…." Said China.

"And fortunately someone is going die…" said Russia, emitting some dark aura and 'kols.'

 **~Zooms out to many sparkles, France swing his arm and fantasying little Lithuania and Poland (I think) ~**

 **France: (Work that magic of yours, and make it snappy!)**

 **~England pulls out his wand, a scary look on his face, and the background changes~**

 **England: (So you want me to make you small, right?)**

 **~France freaks out~**

 **France: (Ah, sh-shoot!)**

"Baka!" smirked 2PJapan.

"Hai…." Said Japan.

 **~England waves his wand, sparkles trailing out, the background changing~**

 **~Changes to France screaming, his voice echoing, the Japanese characters in the sky trailing~**

 **~Shows Thailand with his elephant, not giving a single shit~**

"That's Thailand!" cheered China.

 **~"Ahhhhh…"~**

 **France: ("Ahhhhh!")**

 **~The words change~**

 **~"No, you naughty boy!"~**

"That sounds very wrong." Said 2PJapan smirking again.

"Don't. Otherwise I might follow you down the dungeon as well." Said Tokyo.

"Siblings." Sighed 2PItaly.

"Si? Fratello?"

"Shit!"

Luciano pulled out his knives out and aimed it at the speaker. It was a blonde who wore a white fancy suit and pink scarf that worked well and pink shades.

"Language!" shouted Oliver.

"Have you been watching America's movies?" asked Canada.

"…"

"…"

"Swear Jar!"

"Falvio!" said Tokyo who gave him a hug.

"Hello Kaida! Nice to see you again, future sister-in-law." The whispered the last part then looked at Luciano who was glaring at him, "So you called, Fratello?"

"Why the fuck are you here!?"

"Swear Jar!"

"Oh. Why can't I visit my little brother?"

"Um… Wait so that is Roma's second player?" asked Spain. Romano froze in mid escape, Chibi-Romano also.

"Crap…"

"Swear Jar!"

~~~~Ages-of-explaining-but-I-am-too-lazy-to-explain-it Time Skip~~~~

Spain was still trying to calm himself after he started having a laughing fit.

He definitely stopped when Falvio was about to pull out a weapon.

"Good choice Antonio."

"Can I leave now?" asked Luciano

"Nope!" said Falvio who glomped him.

"GET OFF ME!?"

 **France: ("No, you naughty boy!")**

 **~Changes to Nurse England on France, who is now small fighting back~**

 **England: (Give me that picture, you perv!)**

 **France: (I'm not gonna give it to you!)**

 **America: (Hey! Don't bully a small child!)**

 **~Changes to France dramatically crying. With sparkles and a background change~**

 **France: (Help! He's bullying me!)**

"Drama queen…." Sighed China.

"How embarrassing." Said Canada.

 **~Changes to America, him in his April Fool's outfit, walking towards them, camera panning upwards~**

"A-America….."

 **America: (Hey… England and… is that you, France?! Why is France so small and England dressed like that?)**

 **~England pops up~**

 **England: (Even you…! Why are you dressed like that?!)**

 **~America pops up~**

 **America: (I could ask you that, too!)**

 **~Changes back to America, blushing~**

 **America: (I received this outfit and a letter this morning.) *blinks* (It said that unless I come to the plaza down the road in this outfit, they'll spread the most embarrassing picture of me.)**

 **~France's head, bobbing up and down moving away~**

 **~It pans to the right, England and America~**

 **~A Canada and Kuma bubble appear~**

"That me and Kumajiji!"

"It's Kumajirou."

"Oops."

 **America: (Canada received the same letter, but he wasn't concerned.)**

 **Canada: (That's no problem.)**

 **Kuma: (No problem)**

 **England: (He's easy going…)**

"Probably hockey?" asked England.

"Hockey huh….." smiled Russia, in a dark way.

"Calm down Russia…" sweat dropped China.

 **China: (I received the same letter!)**

 **England and America: (Hm?)**

 **~Pans up a tree to see China in a dress, hair all pretty~**

"Brother China looks pretty!" smiled Tokyo.

"Thank lord the others can't see this." Breathed China.

"Too late!"

"EH!?"

 **~China holding a letter~**

 **USUK (I am too lazy to type it all): (China?!)**

 **China: (Seriously, who's pulling such a stupid stunt? An embarrassing picture like that…) *jum down and lands in front of USUK* (It's really annoying)**

 **~Pans downwards~**

 **Russia: (Oh, I'm relieved! So you guys are in the same boat, too!)**

 **~Shows Russia peeking out of the sewer, the lid on his head, doggy ears visible and a yellow sleeve~**

"What happened to Russia!?" asked China.

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…."

 **~Zooms out to show the others looking at him, America laughing~**

 **England: (Ugh! Russia! Why are you coming out of a weird place like that?!)**

"That's what I am thinking.." said Britian.

 **China: (Come out of there already)**

 **Russia: *shrinks back into the sewer* (I'm too embarrassed!)**

 **#'Hetalia!'#**

 **~Shows France in a pink pretty dress, his hairy legs exposing, winking a heart~**

 **~England in a bunny waiter outfit, the tray covering his bare chest~**

 **~Spain in a full dog outfit, a tomato on his head and a flower in his… paw?~**

"I am so beautiful!" boasted France.

"Shut up frog! Why am I in that?!"

"I look cute!"

"Shut up Tomato bastard!"

 **~Shows Italy holding out a letter, his curl bouncing, to Germany who is surprised~**

 **Italy: (Germany! Germany! They said this is my embarrassing picture!)**

 **Germany: (Hey! Don't show it off!)**

 **~Changes to Austria who is looking at a photo, Hungary with a picture as well~**

 **Austria: (W-What is this picture?)**

 **~Hungary slowly creeps behind him to see~**

"Hungary!" cried Austria looking at her.

"Yes…?"

 **Austria: (I guess you could call it embarrassing, but..)**

 **Hungary: (Oh!)**

 **~Changes to Finland holding his dog (What the dog's name again… -.-') and looking at his picture, Sweden behind him emitting a dark aura, glaring at the picture~**

"Mr Sweden looks scary…" said Italy.

"You find nearly everything scary." Said 2PItaly.

"Give me a hug!" cheered 2PRomano.

"Yay! Fratello's 2P is nice!"

"I recommend you to get away from him…" said Romano.

"Huh? Oh…." Italy noticed that Falvio had a death grip on him.

"Release him." Said Germany.

"Oh! That's the macho potato you were talking about Lovi." Said Falvio looking at Germany. "He is still a potato in a different universe."

"What does that mean?!" asked Germany. "Still! Release Italien!"

"No!"

"Just release him Fratello." Sighed Luciano.

"Okay!"

"Germany!"

"Italy…."

 **Finland: (So this is how my face looks?) *he closes one eye and starts laughing***

 **~Changes to Turkey and Greece shoving each other and fighting~**

 **~Cyprus watching~ (I think)**

 **~"Grind, grind"~**

 **Greece: (That picture of mine… are you the culprit? I feel very embarrassed.)**

 **Turkey: (What're you saying?! I's you, isn't it, you moron?! How dare you take a weird picture!)**

"Of course they fight." Sighed Japan.

 **~Changes to Poland who has Lithuania's embarrassing picture, Lithuania is holding the letter~**

 **Lithuania: (Cut it out already! Give it back!)**

 **~Shows Taiwan looking at her's~**

"There's Taiwan." Said China.

"Taiwan." Said Japan.

 **Taiwan: (This is a good, funny picture.)**

 **~Changes to Germany holding the outfit, a dangerous aura emitting from him, the picture floating to the ground~**

 **~Prussia peeks in~**

 **~"Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk…"~**

 **Prussia: (What's that, West?)**

"I am going to kill you." Said Germany glaring at his brother who was from the future. **(Prussia is from the future)**

 **#'Hetalia!'#**

 **~Shows everyone in their outfits~**

 **~China, Spain holding a bottle, France with Pierre zooming past covering him up, England blushing and pulling down the short dress~**

 **~America holding his glasses and Russia holding the sewer lid in front of him~**

 **~France is slowly escaping~**

 **France: *sparkle* (Meow, meow…)**

 **~England notices and turns around~**

 **England: (Hm?)**

 **~Changes to USUK chasing France~**

 **England: (Ah, you bastard! So you're the culprit after all!)**

 **America: (What do you mean?! Culprit?! Don't tell me…)**

 **~Shows Russia coming out of the sewer, he is in a yellow sun dress with doggy ears~**

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

"Embarrassing…"

 **Russia: (Hey, guys! W-Wait for me!)**

 **~China pops in~**

 **China: (Th-That outfit really is super embarrassing.)**

 **~Changes to France tied up~**

 **~America walks towards him and crouches in front of him~**

 **America: (Now, small France! Give it up and give us the pictures.)**

 **France: *looks to him* (I'm not the ringleader!)**

 **~Changes angle to show England~**

 **England: (What? Then who is…)**

 **~Shows Spain coming out of a bushing looking scary~**

 **~France looks scared~**

 **~Shows Spain emitting a red aura, France looking scared~**

 **England: (So you're the one who…)**

 **~Changes to show Spain walking towards them~**

 **Spain: (Hm? Yeah, that's right. It's me.)**

Russia glared at Spain.

"What! That is the future me!"

"Still the same Spain…. Kolkolkolkol…"

 **~Zooms up~**

 **Spain: (And I'm very mad right now.)**

 **~Switched to USUK~**

 **~Changes back to Spain all happy~**

"Bipolar."

"What?"

"Nothing Tomato Bastard."

 **Spain: (This isn't the right place to meet up! It's the plaza, right?! On top of that, you guys're dressed funnier than I am!)**

 **USUK: (Eh?)**

 **~Changes angle~**

 **Spain: (Oh, but just you guys coming here makes me very happy!) *he holds and shakes his fist***

 **China: (Spain! Explain what's going on!)**

 **~Reveals China~**

 **~Spain turns to China~**

 **Spain: (Remember? It's April Fool's Day today, right?)**

 **~Changes angle~**

 **Spain: (I wanted to do something different. So my plan was to get everyone together and take an impossible picture. I thought it would be funny!) *Shows them a photo of him and Romano at the cardboard thing***

 **~"Tomato Village"~**

 **~Shows France tied up, England shocked and Spain smiling~**

 **Spain: (But France, to think that you gathered this many people… What kind of letter did you send out?)**

 **~"Gulp"~**

 **France: *gulps***

 **~Shows behind a bush~**

 **~"Mr Picardie"~**

 **~Mr Picardie is holding a camera, wearing cat ears and a tail~**

 **Mr Picardie: (Mr. France made me take everyone's embarrassing picture. He's a bit of a slave driver.)**

 **~Switched to England turning to glare at France~**

 **England: (How about you and I have a little talk?)**

 **France: *turns away* (Pierre!)**

 **~Pierre comes to his rescue and cuts the ropes~**

 **France: (I knew you guys wouldn't come if I invited you in a normal way, so...)**

 **~Changes angle~**

 **France: *winks a star* (Anyway, I'll dispose of your embarrassing pictures so don't worry. Au revoir! I had fun toda—)**

 **~He holds up the pictures and releases them in the wind~**

"FRANCE! YOU BLOOD-!"

Oliver shoved a cupcake in his 1P's mouth. Arthur fell to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT?!"

"England may be down but we aren't~!"

"Crap…"

"Swear Jar!"

France began to run from the angry nations, mainly that was Russia.

 **Everyone (I just putting this because I am too lazy): (Ahh! My embarrassing picture…!)**

 **~Shows England sleeping with his teddy bear~**

 **~Then China with a stuffed toy~**

 **~America in a bear onesie with tony sleeping~**

 **~Russia sleeping with a stuffed toy as well, with a night outfit~**

"Those pictures are so cute!" cooed Tokyo.

"Yup!" smiled Hungary and London. London chucked a brick at her again, she dodged and they began to cat fight. **(London hates Hungary, vice versa)**

 **~Shows Prussia catching a picture, in his outfit~**

 **~Germany as well, in his outfit, catching one as well~**

 **~Zooms out to show them in a grassy area, the pictures descending~**

 **#'Closing Sequence'#**

 **#"I came here to be friends with you! Let's make an alliance!"#**

 **~Shows Germany then Japan and Itay~**

 **#'Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand'#**

Tokyo began to sing along, Washington as well. The others were either trying to kill France, laughing, watching, sighing or in England's case, on the floor choking on the deadly cupcake.

 **~Italy dances, Japan and Germany behind him~**

 **#'It's the world spinning round  
Stomp your feet to the beat and carolare  
Twirl the pasta round and round and toast with a boot  
Say "Ciao~" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia!'#**

 **~Changes colour and angle~**

 **#'Ah~ I wanna eat  
Tomato -mato -mato... Buon appetito!'#**

 **~Italy solo~**

 **#'Ah~ I won't give up  
Even if I get beaten up!  
"Ah! It's a pretty lady!"'#**

 **~The girl countires, and Wy bubble icon float up~**

 **~Italy continues to Solo, the others behind him holding hands~**

 **#'Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand  
Make a circle round  
Eat pasta, drink wine, and cantare  
Spin, world! It's our Hetalia!'#**

 **~All their character icons form together to create Earth then changes into the Beautiful World logo~**

 **~Fades to white~**

"Yay!" ****

 **~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Did you guys like it? I am sorry for the wait! My wifi has been crappy and stuff. And they has been multiple power cuts at my place. And school is back. My house is catastrophic. I am gonna become more insane than I already am.**

 **Tokyo: I don't have much to say. But see you guys next chappie!**

 **Washington: London is still fighting Hungary…..**

 **Tokyo: I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Wash: Favourite, follow and review!**

 **Tokyo: My question is!: What is the name of the latest Hetalia episode?**

 **~Yay~! *wink!***


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M NOT DEAD! Hello! Another one! So not much. But I super sorry that I forgot this and stuff. I was busy with school and stuff. So many exams, and exam block hasn't even started yet. Also I was visited by the Writer's Block who is lounging on my couch. I also got hooked into other animes: Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji, Magi and Death Note. They are so good.**

 **A lot of stuff has happened to me over these past weeks.**

 **….**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Calistrophia: Correct! Here's your cupcake! *holds out a green one* You are welcome. Parties are fun! Yup. Yeah I did use the subbed I prefer subbed and it is easier to type as the word are on the screen. Yeah. Probably, I think the dub is quite good but I still prefer sub. Here's a cookie for your review! *holds out a cookie***

 **Dere KuroHaru: China does. XD That's it! I remember searching up the correct spelling for Kumajirou and I was scrolling and I found Hanatamago. I have a terrible memory. ^.^' Falvio is fab. Yeah... But I just had to add Falvio. Here is your cookie! *holds out cookie***

 **Tifu Firelass: Aw! Thanks! X3 Yes I love that episode. Yes, Falvio! Yes! I need to find that episode! When I watched it, I found a bad quality one on YouTube that was dub. I remember finding a raw sub one though but still. Well that might happen in the next chapter as my cycle is 'Episode, YouTube then surprise! You English is very good.** **J** **So here is your cookie! *holds out cookie***

 **13doctorwhowolf: Da. Here is a cookie! *holds out a cookie***

 **animelover12: I apologise for the long update! *bows down* Well here is your cookie. *holds out cookie***

 **WinterSpark: Brilliant idea! That will be on my list. Also it's ok. I was busy with assessments and exams, all that high school stuff. *Hands a cookie***

 **CrazyHetaPotterLock: I am glad that you are. That episode was so cute! I love Kugelmugel. Such a cutie. IT'S ART! *flops onto floor and hands a cookie***

 **…**

 **Tokyo: *is on floor bowing* Please forgive me!**

 **London: What is up with Tokyo?**

 **Washington: She was busy and forgot to work on this.**

 **London: *pats Tokyo's back* All us Capitals are all busy right now. It's ok.**

 **Tokyo: *looks up* *tears well up then cries* But I forgot about this!**

 **London: Eh…**

 **Washington: *sweat drops* Disclaimer: Tokyo doesn't own Hetalia or any content mentioned in this chapter. You guys get the idea.**

 **Tokyo: *continues to babble and cry* But! I ditched this!**

 **London: Eh…. *covered in her tears***

"Now we are going to do a bit of reading and some relaxing. Then we cou-"

"Boring!"

"Alfred!"

"I'm bor-"

"London Chop!"

"OW!"

"Can I continue?" *silence* "Good. Then we could have a fight."

"What?!"

"Do you want another 'London Chop'?"

"No thanks…"

"Can I? As I was saying before I was interrupted again. We are going to have a fight. Any questions?" asked Tokyo.

America raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Like Cap versus Hydra!?" **(Correct me if I am wrong. I am not really into comic and super heroes like Washy.)**

"….. Eh?"

"CAP FOR THE WIN!"

"Don't get her started…."

~~~~~~~~~CAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAP~~~~~~~~~

"So I put a bunch of our names in this hat," Tokyo held a top hat in her hand. Wait! Where did she get that?! "And whoever you draw is who you fight. Each winner wins a prize. To win you need to make the other bleed first but a cut on the cheek or on the hand. Nothing too dangerous otherwise timeout corner."

"Just when she was getting good she just ruined the mood…" said Washington.

"Okay. Now line up and pull a name out of the hat!

~~~~~~~~~TITANSTITANSTITANSTITANS~~~~~~~~~

"France and England."

"Me and this toad!?"

"Me and this boring punk!?"

"Canada and Russia."

"I want to be invisible again…."

"Me and little bear?"

"China and Japan."

"Me and Japan?"

"I shall refrain from speaking…"

"Onii-san… You are speaking…"

"America and Germany."

"Great…. This Dummkopf."

"Me and this statue!?"

"Who are you calling statue?"

"Italy and 2PEngland."

"Would you like a cupcake love?"

"EEK!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO!"

"2PRomano and Spain."

"The fabulous me and him?"

"Roma's second player?"

"Austria and Prussia."

"The awesome me and this stingy aristocrat!?"

"GO GILBERT!"

"Me and this demon douchebag!?"

"Shut up aristocrat!"

"Hungary and 2PJapan."

"Yaoi lover huh?"

"How about we look at some later?"

*nod*

"Romano and 2PItaly."

"CHIGI! Me and him?!

Chibis are not included due to 'age.'

The Capitals are host and are not fighting due to safety precautions

 **(Washy: Tokyo might go insane.**

 **Tokyo: IT WAS KL's Fault!**

 **London: I wish I could fight too!)**

 **(Hopefully I have included everyone. Also the matches were done randomly.)**

~~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~

So in a nutshell since I am a lazy person.

France and England: England won with his magic but just before he took his victory France decided to mentally scar the Brit by flashing at him.

Overall England wins but is mentally scarred for a while. France is bashed very badly with the help of a resident unicorn that was passing by.

Canada and Russia: Too most of everyone's surprise Canada won. Let me explain, Canada and Russia settled their fight with a hockey. They were both very serious, like very serious that you can see their auras.

Overall Canada won and was victorious, Russia swore that he would get him back. The End.

China and Japan: The fight was quite close between the men so they decided it with a game of who has the cutest things like pandas or anime.

Overall Japan won. Enough said. It was obvious from the beginning. China sulked in a corner with his panda.

America and Germany: America and Germany fought that lasted a while until one of America's remarks hit a cord causing Germany to win.

Overall it wasn't that exciting except America's funny remarks that seemed to annoy Germany every time.

Italy and 2PEngland: This fight wasn't much of a fight, it was more of Oliver trying to 'comfort' Feliciano. Which led to a tea party, which changed when Romano interrupted 2PEngland who was about to feed Italy a cupcake that looked like it has human bits inside. Oliver got mad and was about to turn Lovino into a cupcake until Arthur stopped him.

Overall it was a draw, which as a shock for the nations.

2PRomano and Spain: Spain had his axe while 2PRomano had a…. scarf. Why is he using a scarf? We have no idea. Just deal with it. Spain wasn't too serious as the blond was his Roma's, counterpart. Just when Spain was about to win Flavio pulled out a knife and held it at his neck winning.

Overall 2PRomano won with the help of fashion. As he stated to the press.

Austria and Prussia: Prussia had a sword but Austria was unarmed. Until Hungary tossed him her pan but Austria ducked to flying pan and the pan landed into the Albino, causing him to spit out blood, knocking him out.

Overall Austria won with the help of Hungary's frying pan. Prussia was on the floor covered in his blood. London was about to go murder Hungary.

Hungary and 2PJapan: The two fought seriously then decided to end it with who had the best Yaoi ship and they both tied.

Overall Hungary's ship was Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire, the depressing adorable ship. 2PJapan's ship was 2PItaly and 2PGermany, the S and M ship. They both were covered in blood in the end.

Romano and 2PItaly: The two Italians were quite serious but when it started… Romano sort of broke down crying. 2PItaly was confused and annoyed that he didn't put up a fight so he just walked over and gave him a cut on the cheek, ending the match.

Overall 2PItaly won due to Romano's break down.

~~~~~~Current Time ~~~~~~

"Can I murder her now!" screeched London who was being held back by Tokyo, Washington was busy trying to keep the tension between America and Germany low.

"Please don't. Not now." Replied Tokyo who was holding the angry Brit back.

The winners had received their prizes which was of choice.

Hungary, who should be on time out, was with Kuro trading yaoi photos and Prussia was still on the floor gushing blood like a bloody fountain, literally.

The noise in the room continued to rise until….

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

They looked at the speaker.

"Maple…."

It was 2PCanada. And man he was annoyed.

"Matty kins!" shouted Oliver as he glomped Matt. Matt just stood there with an annoyed look, his hockey stick twitching.

"Woah! Canadia turned bad ass!" exclaimed the American idiot. **('Don't wanna be an American idiot!' Sorry but that song is stuck in my head.)**

"Oh maple…." Whispered the 1P.

"I'm Canada." Growled the other.

"Um. Everyone. I have something sad to show you guys." Said Tokyo.

"Huh?"

 **I am sorry for the sudden cut. But! I am working on the next chappie, all fresh right now. I am going to post it as soon as possible, I may have slacked off for a part of it. Also there will be spoilers and be depressing. See you guys soon in the next chappie that will be much better. So no long AN or anything. Also I forgot to mention I didn't get to edit this as it is raw from Word, so I am sorry for any annoying errors. Sadly no question as I want to apologise by posting the next chappie as soon as possible for you guys.**

 **Hasta La Pasta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YES! Finished. I had started it on Friday. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Reviews!:**

 **mollienaturerocks: Yes, I will! Here is your cookie! *holds out a cookie***

 **WinterSpark: Thank you. I made Luci bake them with me. Well yes it will be a bit sad. I hope you will enjoy. Thank you again. School assessments suck. Especially very long detailed ones. (I always have those for the science.) Well here is a cookie! *holds out a cookie***

 **Tokyo: Warning! There are spoilers!**

 **London: Get some tissues ready!**

 **Washy: Just be prepared for feels like when the 11** **th** **Doctor regenerated.**

 **Tokyo: That was very feelsy. This will be as well. I just apologise in advance for my terrible proof reading skills. I was rushing to finish this.**

 **Washy: Don't you mean 'Russian to finish it.'**

 **London: Oh god…**

 **….**

 **London: Disclaimer: Tokyo does not own Hetalia or Washy or me.**

 **Tokyo: Let's go.**

"We are going to watch the latest episode of Hetalia. It is called **'Hetalia World Twinkle, Episode 11.'** " Said Tokyo.

"World Twinkle?"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" screeched London who was holding Tokyo by the shoulders shaking her, it was a bit awkward as London was shorter than Tokyo, but it was still effective.

"I'm sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! WHY WOULD YOU!"

"Um… What's going on?" asked England, he was worried that his younger sister might end up killing her fellow capital.

"IGGY SHUT UP!" yelled Lily, she then looked back at Kaida and continued to shake her violently, "HOW COULD YOU! I MAY NOT LIKE THAT WANKER THAT MUCH! BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

Tokyo decided that London had shouted enough and said, "Kaida Kick!" kicking London in the jaw.

This lead to a fight.

~~~~~A while later~~~~~~

The two were puffing and panting.

"Let's just call it a tie."

"Agreed."

"Yaoi over tea?"

"Of course."

"Ahem!"

The two looked at the other capital, Washington.

"Guys." Said Allison, quite annoyed, "Why don't you explain?"

"Um…" said London.

"Uh..." said Tokyo.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"The episode we are going to show you is when America meets Davie-"

"DAVIE!" cried America.

"Oh no…"

~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~

"Let's start. You okay America?" asked London.

He nodded, holding a pillow closer. England sat next to him holding his hand.

Tokyo pressed play. **(I want to explain that in this moment is it mainly silent so not much commentary.)**

 **#Media Factory Sequence#**

 **#Kadokawa Video Sequence#**

 **#Funimation Sequence#**

 **#Hetalia World Twinkle Sequence#**

"That looks pretty." Said Chibitalia.

 **#Soft music#**

 **~Shows a small hand petting grass, a small white rabbit beside that arm~**

 **~Pans across grass, shows a pair of legs enter~**

 **~Angles to see back of a boy, wearing suspenders with a white shirt and brown pants, who is looking downwards on a smaller one in white with the rabbit~**

America already had tears in his eyes.

"You can leave if you want to." Said England.

America shook his head.

 **#Music, singing (Not going to do lyrics, I have terrible hearing)#**

 **~Zooms up on the little boy who appears to be Chibi America, a shadow of the other appears~**

 **~America notices and turns around~**

 **~Shows the other boy~**

 **~He points to himself~**

 **Davie: "I am Davie."**

 **~He smiles~**

 **~Back to Chibi America, he gives a wide smile~**

 **~Changes scene, panning of grass the to an old style house, then shows Davie talking excitedly to America who is listening, who then turns to look at where Davie is pointing~**

 **~Shifts to inside of the house, the window shedding in light and the wooden support beam~**

 **~Pans downwards to show book shelf, a painting and plant that is on the shelf~**

 **America: *question bubble***

 **Davie: *flustered, searching in trunk***

 **~Changes to show a book of a flower~**

 **Davie: *picks up, wide smile, sparkles***

 **~He looks at America~**

 **~Shifts to zoom on the book that is open of a purple flower, with sparkles around it, Davie points to it~**

"So that's how you found out about the purple flowers." Said England.

 **~Angle change, panning downwards, Davie is smiling, America is amazed~**

 **~Shows outside house~**

 **~Flower with question bubble~**

 **~Flower crossed out bubble~**

 **~Repeats, the sun is beginning to set~**

 **~Flower with question bubble~**

 **~Flower crossed out bubble~**

 **~Becomes night~**

 **~Shifts to close up on lamp hanging on wall~**

 **~Shifts to upwards pan, showing America in white tunic (?), waving~**

 **~A bubble of him holding the purple flower appears~**

"Cute." Muttered Hungary.

 **~Zooms outwards, then pans downwards to see Davie, who is on the veranda, waving back, smiling, zooms outwards, then showing house, zooming outwards~**

 **~Changes to morning, panning downwards from clouds to see America who looks older~**

"Wait." Said France, "He looks older…. Does that mean….."

 **America: *flustered* *looking in grass***

 **~He hands covered in dirt, who looks up with an annoyed and pouting look on his face~**

 **~Flower with cross bubble~**

 **~He shakes his head~**

 **~Changes to him walking towards a village~**

"I have a bad feeling." Said China.

"Da." Said Russia.

 **~Angle on a double wooden door, it opens, light shining in ~**

 **~Shows America~**

 **America: "Davie! Davie!" *smiling and cheering***

 **~A speech bubble appearing~**

 **~Shows Davie who is much older, in teens, with a friend next to him~**

"If he cries again I am fucking leaving." Said Matt.

"Swear Jar!" hissed Oliver, holding up the glass jar labelled, 'SWEAR JAR' that was half full of coins and notes, main American.

 **~Close up on Davie, who is confused~**

 **~Shifts, panning towards the left, this friend is talking to Davie, Davie answers~**

 **~They walk away~**

 **~America is shocked and upset~**

"KERTUHERTUSGERTASHERTIS!" Cried London, slamming Tokyo's laptop. **(She actually did)**

"Poor thing." Said Spain, "That reminds me of Roma, except that he hits me first."

 **~Shows America, with tears, shaking his head~**

 **~Flower bubbles appear~**

 **~Shows sky with clouds, appears America crying~**

 **~Flower bubble~**

Tokyo started to whisper to the other capitals, after a moment London and Washington left the room.

 **~America cries again~**

 **~Changes and pans to left to show England, in old styled clothes, he looking down then looks towards the screen~**

"There is Angleterre." Said France.

"Oh. I didn't know that Sherlock." Said England.

France pouted.

 **~Flower with question bubble~**

 **~England turns fully towards screen~**

 **~Flower with cross over it, words 'Here'~**

 **~Flower and a map of England, a red circle not on England, bubble~**

 **~He points to bubble~**

 **~Changes to America, shocked with tears~**

 **~England, sparkles, huffing and smiling~**

 **~England with flower bubble~**

"Wow England wants to be a good big brother. I approve." Said Prussia patting England on the back, smiling.

England gave a small smile back.

"Now all you need is to be awesome and trim those eyebrows."

"YOU WANKER! BRITANNIA CHOP!"

*THWACK!*

"OW!"

 **~America smiles thankfully, still has tears, a bit flustered~**

 **~Changes to see the top of America's head~**

 **~Flower bubbles~**

 **~Music note bubbles~**

 **~America is walking, happily, towards village~**

 **America: "Davie! Davie!"**

 **~Flower bubbles~**

 **~Changes angle to show older Davie, holding book to his daughter, his wife in the background, they look up confused~**

"This is why we nations shouldn't be friends with humans." Said Austria.

"Mr Austria!"

"Austria!"

America was silent, looking downwards. Hungary gave Austria a whack of her flying pan, but it was gentler that the ones she would use on Prussia.

 **~Confused bubble~**

 **~The little girl looks at Davie, confused, he looks at her and smiles, answering~**

 **~They look back~**

 **~Changes, panning upwards, to show America talking to Davie, waving his arms, Davie is petting his head, the girl watching from behind~**

 **~Flower bubbles~**

 **~Then a bubble of old Davie and a bubble of his wife~**

 **~America shakes his head, sad~**

 **~Changes, panning downwards, America sadly walking away~**

"Poor American." Said Russia.

 **~Shows evening sky~**

 **~Changes to see the top of America' head and the door way~**

 **~England enters, standing at the door~**

 **~Shows America facing him, pouting, tears in his eyes~**

 **~Changes, panning to the right, America hitting, flustered and crying at England who looks down~**

 **~Angle on England who holds up bouquet of the flowers, sparkles~**

 **~Zoom out from house, shows it comically shaking side to side~**

 **~Explosions of flower bubbles~**

As if on cue, London and Washington came back into the room and gave America a bouquet of the purple flowers. America was silent but accepted them they pulled the two into a tight embrace.

"Can't… Breathe…."

"Murica….. Let…go.."

America quickly released them and embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry…"

The two went back to their seats, once America sat down again he then pulled England into a tight hug.

"Bloody wanker…."

 **~Shows evening sky~**

 **#Sound of running feet on grass#**

 **~Shows America happily holding flowers above head, jumping up and down smiling~**

 **~Flower bubbles~**

 **~Pans across to see boy in suit~**

 **~America notices~**

 **~Pans upwards, the boy turns towards screen, he looks exactly like Davie~**

 **~America crying, with some sparkles~**

 **America: "Davie!" *waving***

 **~Shows America holding the flowers, smiling~**

 **~The boy holds them and looks at them~**

 **~Shifts to the boy walking away with the flowers, America following~**

 **~Pans up from angle~**

 **~America is behind the boy, the boy chucks the bouquet into the box~**

 **~It is a coffin, with old Davie inside, surrounded by flowers, the bouquet at his chin~**

Most started crying or looking down.

"Davie…."

 **~Shifts to America looking at him, the boy is emotionless~**

 **~America bends down and plucks a flower from the bouquet then turns to the boy~**

 **~He is still confused~**

 **America: "Davie."**

 **~Changes to the boy who looks back~**

 **~Flower … bubble~**

 **~Zoom up on flower in America's hand~**

 **America: "Davie?"**

"AWW!" cried London.

 **#Jet Ending#**

 **~Explosion of sweets!~**

Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden noise, a hand at their hearts, some more affected than others cough-Tokyo-cough-who was on the floor-cough.

 **~Shows Italy, hands in streamline position, twirling around~**

 **#"Ve~!'#**

 **~Italy in his rocket, smiling, thumbs up winking~**

 **#'Ore no roketto nazeka kemuri derundakedo~  
yokattara notte ikanai? Ikuyo~~ "#**

"Uh…." Said Japan.

"Um…" replied 2PJapan.

 **~The rocket lifts off~  
#'Seiippai no koe de.'#**

 **~Shows Italy smiling in his rocket, Mochi Italy on the point~**

 **#'Chao! Chao!'#**

 **~Italy smiling and dancing, rockets fly above him and below him~  
#'Hoshi wo tobikoe Hetalian jetto!'#**

 **~Shows Italy smiling again in the rocket, but the rocket is tilted to the right this time~**

 **~Rockets fly below and above him~  
#'Seiippai odorou oppura-! Oppura-!  
Kyou wa dare to deaeru no kana Hetalia.'#**

"What is this madness?" asked Germany.

"No idea." Replied 2PItaly.

"It is very colourful though." Said 2PRomano.

 **~Shows Italy in the rocket, chibi version of everyone in the background~  
#'Kirakira no hoshikuzu wo  
takusan atsumete  
tobikkiri oishii  
pasuta wo tsukurou '#  
~Again the chibi version of everyone spinning on the spot, sliding to the left, an occasional mochi~  
#'Atarashii deai ni bura~vo! bura~vo!  
sekai wa hitotsu za wa-rudo tinkuru Hetalia.'#**

"….."

"….."

"ITALIEN!"

"VEE?!"

"What was up with that timing!" complained Washington.

Everyone began to make noise again, except 2PCanada who was shaking. But not in anger.

"BWAHAHA! Italy your 1P is so weird!"

2PItaly glared at the Canadian and pulled out his knives. Canada stopped and whistled. Out of bloody nowhere a large angry polar bear crashed into the room and stood next to the Canadian.

Before they could fight London intervened.

"Ladies. We get it, you are both pretty. Now sit your asses back down."

"OI!"

"HEY!"

 **And there you have it! Please don't kill me! I am very sorry for taking so long. End of term exams have arrived and tomorrow I have a 90 minute long Religion exam tomorrow. Also every single day for this week. Only 3 exams left until holidays!**

 **Also I am sorry for slacking the ending part as I am in a rush and the website I was using to watch the episode kept crashing I couldn't do the 'detail' in the ending. Well I hope you guys have enjoyed! (Also I just got my Chibitalia dress today from my aunt, she is amazing and it is so cute.)**

 **Tokyo: The question of this chappie is should I send back the Chibis next chappie and add in the Nordics? I already have Canny, Canberra, agreeing.**

 **London: Yes! Bring the Nordics!**

 **Washington: But from what season?**

 **London: TWINKLE! THERE ARE SO FABULOUS!**

 **Tokyo: I am so excited for the next one!**

 **London: YES!**

 **London/Tokyo: TWINKLE!**

 **Washington: SUPERNATURAL!**

 **Tokyo: PHANDOM!**

 **Washington: SUPERWHOLOCK!**

 **London: YES! FANDOMS UNITE!**

 **Hasta La Pasta~!**

 **~Tokyo**


	10. Chapter 10

**AND I AM BACK! HOLIDAYS ARE HERE! Well ending in like 2 days.. Sorry for the late chappie… Writer's Block decided to pay another visit. And I lost my Motivation Kitty, But I will make it up to you guys as the next chappie will hopefully be like awesome! Also currently on .com and I am trying to see how long I can last. Annoying but so cute.**

 **Can I ask you guys a question?**

 **Where could I go to buy a braid extension of a certain colour that is for a reasonable price? Becuae I need it for my Chibitalia cosplay. So I have basically finished my Chibitalia cosplay and all I need is the extension for the curl and some green matching ribbons for the head piece. As my Grandma doesn't let me put anything white on my head…. Asian stuff…**

 **Also a HUGE SHOUT OUT TO: Shadow Cat and MilkmanConpiracy on YouTube for being awesome and assisting me in typing down the dub! Thank you so much! XD COOKIES! *rains cookies***

 **Reviews!:**

 **mollienaturerocks: I'm glad you like it! *hands another cookie***

 **topaz3: Ok, I will check it out. A while ago I was reading a bunch of Chibitalia and HRE doujinshis and they were so depressing. I cried… Well here is your cookie! *holds out cookie* - (Answer from Chapter 9) What do you mean? Do you mean as in Axis Powers or….? - (Answer from Chapter 2) Oh…. Um about that… I sort of… Um… Okay! How about this! I will put this down on my list of when after I finish this fanfiction I will do a story, each chapter is each character meeting their 2P, the order decided by the reviews, but some scenarios will be given which some are also by reviews. I will write that down! - (Answer from Chapter 4)**

 **Calistrophia: Yes I did. I am sorry. *pats back* Yes I think Finland so cute but I personally think Iceland is so god damn adorable. Yeah holidays! Come to Aussie! Hug! Here is your cookie! *holds out a cookie***

 **WinterSpark: Yes! When I was working on this and playing the episode it was silent and then Italy comes up going 'VEE!' and scaring the hell out of me. You are welcome. Yes, I made Luci cook them with me. I had threaten him that if he wasn't going to wear the apron that looks like the one that he wore when he has a servant, he would have to wear the dress. He looked so cute! *squee!* *hands a cookie and hot chocolate* Yeah I am not sure if I should send them back and bring the Nordics or keep them.**

 **Tokyo: Thank you for your reviews! I am so happy that you guys enjoy it! You guys are my little Gilbirds!**

 **London: Oh god. Once I walked in on Gil in his room and he was reading a story from his dairy to his Gilbirds but there was so many that they filled the whole room. It was like a Gilbird ball pit.**

 **Washington: *sweat drop* How many were there?**

 **Prussia: *barrel rolls in* OVER 9000!**

 **Tokyo: You have an army of Gilbirds!**

 **London: Wait! Is this how you will return to the world!? With an army of Gilbirds!?**

 **Prussia: YES!**

 **Washington: Wait! Why are you here! Get out!**

 **London & Prussia: Mmm… What 'cha say… *puts a finger on cheek, pulling it downwards***

 **Tokyo: *face palms* *le sigh* I don't own Hetalia. Otherwise my husband would already have his own episode. Also read and review. Sorry for any errors. Enjoy.**

"Well of course my fratello is a pretty lady." Smiled Flavio. Luciano tossed a knife at him. Flavio just dodged, still smiling. Kaida snickered.

"What are we watching next?" asked London.

"A CRACK!" shouted Washington.

"We also have suggestions too though…." Said Tokyo, pulling out her laptop mumbling, "…catch the tiger by the toe…."

"Don't do it like!" exclaimed Washington.

"Okie! We are going to watch, **'I was overwhelmed by Heroines!'** in dub because I can't find a sub version in good quality." Smiled Tokyo.

"I love that episode!" cheered London, flipping a pillow, causing it to hit 2PCanada in the face.

"Oh boy…"

"RUN!"

This lead to most of the nations and London running away from a raging Canadian.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajirou looking up to his owner.

"I'm Canada…." The blonde sighed.

~~~A while later (German Accent)~~~

Tokyo and London had sent the Chibi's home. Including past Austria, Hungary, Spain and France and brought the future/present ones, minus France. We don't what two Frances would we. Otherwise England might leave. **(So I am sending the guys from the past home and bring their present selves, minus France otherwise double France. But I am not bring in the Nordics, yet, maybe. Depends on the reviews.)**

"I love this episode!" bounced London.

"Dude if you keep jumping like that, I think Tokyo's friend is gonna need a new couch." Said Washington, sweat dropping.

"This," pointed 2PCanada at his large polar bear, named Kuma, that he was sitting on, "Is the best couch."

Kuma growled for a moment.

"But you are still my best friend." Smiled 2PCanada.

Some others smiled.

"But I will kill those fucking poachers…" the 2P growled.

"…"

"Moment ruined…"

"SWEAR JAR!"

"Fine."

*Cling*

"Good Matty kins."

 **#Beautiful World Opening Sequence#**

 **~Gems (Doitsus!) that are shining bright in the sky, gather up to a centre, that is Earth~**

 **#'Hetalia'#**

 **#Hetalia logo#**

 **#'Hetalia The Beautiful World'#**

 **~Pans the meeting room~**

 **~Shows Estonia sleeping on the table~**

 **~Off screen voice~**

 **"HEY! Um hello?!"**

 **~It has an American accent and is female~**

"I wonder who that is. But that is definitely American." Said England.

 **"Wake up or else Estonia!"**

 **~A baseball bat taps the table for emphasis~**

 **~Estonia wakes up and looks towards the speaker~**

 **"What the crap do you think you are doing?"**

"Swear Jar." Said Oliver. "But I will let this pass."

Arthur face palmed.

 **~Shows the person, but is shadowed due to the light~**

 **"I was totally talking and you fell asleep you douche."**

 **~Shows the person's breasts, then zooming in~**

 **~Estonia narration~**

 **Estonia: When I woke everyone but had become…**

"Become?" said Spain.

 **~Shows outside building~**

 **Estonia: WHAAAAAAAAT?!**

 **~Shows the Japanese characters for exaggeration and sound effect~**

 **#Music change#**

 **~Shows the earth spinning~**

 **~Shows to gloved hangs touching~**

 **~Shows three pair of legs, high boots, Japanese styled shoes and another pair of boots~**

"Wait one of them looks like shoes from Japan." Said America, then looked at the Japanese male 1P.

"Uh…"

 **~Changes to a computer, typing quickly, 'Boku' to the Japanese characters~**

 **~Translation above, "I was…"~**

 **~Shows some hands typing away~**

 **~A flick of hair flowing~**

 **~A pink background~**

 **~Quickly to a some feet stepping inwards, many different types of shoes~**

 **~Back to the computer, "I was surrounded by so many heroines that…"~**

 **#Music Change!#**

 **~Shows Nyo Italy and her introduction~**

 **Nyo Italy: Who is prettier? Me or mama?**

"Wow I look cute!" said Italy smiling.

"Yes you do." Sighed Germany.

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo Germany and her introduction~**

 **Nyo Germany: I am completely surrounded by high maintenance people!**

"Wow. That's basically Germany with boobs." Smirked France, "I wonder what England looks like." A fantasy started to form in his head.

"Wanker!"

"Butterscotch!"

"Ow!"

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo Japan and her introduction~**

 **Nyo Japan: How regrettable.**

"Onii-san looks pretty." Smirked Tokyo.

"Uh…"

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo America and her introduction~**

 **Nyo America: I'm the heroine! Don't do drugs kids.**

"Yep. Basically an America with breasts." Sighed England, "hopefully she is smarter than you Alfred."

"Hey!"

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo England and her introduction~**

 **Nyo England: It's not that I am isolated, I just choose to be alone. That's all.**

France started to nod, "Maybe Angleterre should grow out his hair again and wear that dress."

"….. BRITANNIA CHOP!"

*THWACK!*

"OW! England is so mean."

"OOH! It looks so cute!" Squealed Oliver, "If only is was pink."

"England-san is still a tsundere even as a female." Said Japan.

"A tsundewhat?"

"Never mind.."

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo France and her introduction~**

 **Nyo France: What is the purpose of living? If you don't have style.**

The Frenchie quickly recovered and nodded, "Very sexy…."

England face palmed.

Canada sighed, "Papa…"

"I hate both of them." Said 2PCanada, still on his large polar bear.

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo China and her introduction~**

 **Nyo China: If Kong Ming said it, then it must be true. (God she speaks fast…. Oh god….)**

"I sound so cute!" squealed China.

"…"

*spit take*

"Aru….. *cough* I still have my manliness."

"….."

*choking*

"Aru….."

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo Russia and her introduction~**

 **Nyo Russia: No such service exists in Russia.**

"Mr Russia looks nice doesn't he." Smiled Spain.

"Cестра…"

"Why did voice sound familiar…." Said Russia.

For some reason the temperature of the room lowered and it was dim. Russia turned around and saw someone peering at him from the book shelf, emitting a dark scary aura.

"Eek!"

Then the lights turned on. "Why does nobody turn on the lights?" Sighed an emotionless voice by the door.

But everyone was still looking at the intruder at the bookshelf.

"Oh. Hello Yuki." Said Tokyo walking over to the person at the door. The person wore an outfit that resembled a Japanese female school uniform but with adjustments. It was long red plaited check skirt, a white long sleeved button up shirt with a red neck ribbon.

"Oh 2PTokyo." Glanced Washington.

"Where is my big sister….." whispered the intruder.

"Over here." Said 2PTokyo who pointed out to the hallway. The intruder quickly ran out of the room, their dark coat fluttering behind them. The temperature and light returned to the room.

"Dude that was creepy." Said America shivering in his seat.

"Are still cold?" asked Canada.

"Did I not turn the temperature back properly?" said Tokyo walking back to the thermostat.

"EH! You were changing the temperature?!" exclaimed China.

"And the lights too." Said 2PTokyo, folding her arms over her chest with her chest length black tied up hair resting there.

"Can we just continue on….." said London.

2PTokyo waved and left.

"Wait why was Tokyo's 2P here anyway?" asked China.

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo Latvia and her introduction~**

 **Nyo Latvia: I'm nervous. I'm trembling.**

"So cute." Smiled Russia.

Most just shivered from his emitted aura.

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo Canada and her introduction~**

 **Nyo Canada: The capital city of Canada is Ottowa, eh.**

"You are very cute Canadia." Smiled America giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks… But my name is Canada…" said….. Cananada… No sorry. I mean. Said Canada. **(I sometimes accidentally call Canada, Cananada… Oops)**

"Who are you?" asked the polar bear.

"I'm Canada…"

 **#Music Change#**

 **~Shows Nyo Prussia and her introduction~**

 **Nyo Prussia: Hey brohaus! I am still awesome but also I am HAWT! (Thank you MilkmanConpiracy also in the Youtube comments)**

"What did she even say…?" sweat dropped Austria.

"She broke the fourth wall…" said Hungary.

"What wall?" asked Spain.

"Idiota." Sighed Romano.

 **~Japanese- Translation: "I'm surrounded by so many heroines that…" The screen starts to turn into static then to black~**

 **Estonia: I..Eh… Uh.. Eh he…**

 **~Shows Nyo America, bat on her shoulder one eye closed~**

 **#Boing sound, similar to Ukraine's#**

 **Estonia: America! Is that you?**

"No! It's me with big boobs!" shouted America.

"Shut up wanker!" yelled England.

"Oh hush child." Said 2PEngland.

"I AIN'T A CHILD!" retorted Alfred.

"Could have fooled me." Smiled Ivan.

Alfred shivered, shifting closer to Arthur which caused him to push Arthur against Francis.

"Haha poor Iggy. Squished between France and America." Laughed London.

"Wankers.."

Oliver giggled.

 **~America taps bat on her shoulder, hand slides in~**

 **Nyo England: Stop it America.**

 **~Shifts to England~**

 **Nyo England: You can't solve all of your problems by hitting them.**

 **~Shifts to Estonia~**

 **Estonia: Britain too… Oh wow.**

 **~Changes to England, who has one eye closed~**

 **Nyo England: Estonia, this is your fault for falling asleep. *frowns, closes eyes***

 **~Little winged bunnies appear behind her~**

"So cute!" cried 2PEngland.

"I agree." Smiled England, even though he was still squished in the middle.

"What are they?" asked America, "Are they ghosts?!"

"See thanks to this. It proves that I am not insane!" exclaimed England.

"America. You own me 20 Euros." Said France holding out his hand.

"Dammit." Cursed America, he pulled out his wallet and handed the French man the asked amount.

"Why do you even have that on you?!" asked Arthur.

"Just in case." Said America, then looked at France, "But dude. I'm going to win the next bet."

 **Nyo Japan: Maybe don't say the bad and try settling things peacefully. *raises hand* I am very certain that Estonia meant no insult to you. (I think that is what she said…. This is another reason why I watch sub)**

"Maybe Kai, Yu and I could dress you up later." Teased Kuro wriggling his eyebrows.

"Please stop." Replied Kiku.

"I will bring some outfits." Spoke Kaida.

 **Estonia: This girl is Japan?!**

 **~Shows him shivering~**

 **Estonia: And that must be Latvia!**

 **~Shows America in the middle laughing, England on her left and Japan on her right, Latvia behind them between Japan and America~**

 **Estonia: What the heck is going?! Everyone except me has turned into girls like ones in those dating Sims!**

"Yeah. It's like a real life video game." Said America.

 **~Changes to him hands holding his face~**

 **~Nyo Italy sits down besides him on the table~**

 **Nyo Italy: So you fell asleep-a but what can you do, right? Its-a only human.**

"The funny thing is that Ita's voice is lower as a woman." Teased the Spaniard pinching the Italian's cheeks but, the thing was that he was pinching the wrong Italian. Luckily it was the 1 player.

"Oi! You bastardo!" hissed Southern Italy. But the Spaniard remained until a scarf as roughly tied around his throat.

"Let go of my 1P if you ever want to speak again." Hissed the Southern Italian's second player.

"Fratello you hypocrite." Sighed the Northern Italian's second player.

"Oh my! I just had the sudden urge to dress up my dear fratello!" replied Flavio clenching his scarf.

"Crap."

"Swear Jar!"

*cling*

 **~She pats his head, smiling, eyes closed~**

 **Estonia: Eh? *looks up***

 **~Italy looks down smiling~**

 **Estonia: Eh?! Italy?!**

 **~Close up on Italy, like Estonia view~**

 **Nyo Italy: Once we are done with this meeting, I think we should eat something and take-a nice long nap. *sparkles* *winks a heart***

 **Estonia: Quite strong.**

"Doesn't that mean that she is manlier than her male self?" Said France.

"That can't be possible. This is Italy that we are talking about." Said Austria.

 **~Zooms out, England watching~**

 **Nyo Italy: *points* Hey why do you have to cause all this drama anyway. Huh? You should try to be much more nicer!**

 **Estonia: *freaks out, shivering* You're telling me?!**

 **~England looks towards where Italy is pointing~**

 **~Pans upwards to show Nyo Russia~**

 **Nyo Russia: What do you mean me?**

"Okay. Maybe that is possible." Sweat dropped the mad musician. **(Couldn't help myself)**

Russia started to 'kol' at Italy but a knife embedded itself next to the Russian's head which caused some tension to build.

"Calm down." Said Tokyo. Both men sat down.

 **Estonia: No way! It's an estrogen Russia!**

 **~Changes angle to see Russia and Italy next to Estonia, who is still freaking out~**

 **Nyo Russia: All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and abandon him outside. (Huge thank you for Shadow Cat for replying to my comment on what Nyo Russia said!)**

"Still the same Russia." Sighed China.

 **Estonia: Classic….**

 **~A flower falls onto his head and disappears off screen~**

 **Estonia: Eh?**

 **Nyo China: Estonia! *glomps him* I got real good medicine at place. You buy from me. Then you be so happy and I can be so happy too. *starts brushing against him***

"China is more feminine now." Smiled Hungary.

"What does that mean!?" yelled the 4000 year old nation.

 **~Italy watches~**

 **Estonia: Why is this happening?**

 **#Bang!#**

 **~Shows a glowing being in white opening the door, pans upwards, sparkles~**

 **God: Perhaps I could shed some light on the situation. *sparkles***

"It is God!" cried Hungary.

"The fellow who told you to smack me..." Grumbled France.

"That was a… strange time..." replied the Hungarian skillet wielder.

 **~Shows Estonia under the table, some of the girls, China, America, Italy and Japan, all over where he was a couple of seconds ago, giggling~**

"Someone's popular." whistled America.

"Unlike you." Replied England.

"HO! I smell a roast!" shouted London. **(Too many Daz Black Vines)**

"Hey! Not cool dude. No, let me rephrase that Mr My-Eyebrows-Are-As-Big-As-My-Attitude. Rude." Retorted the American.

"Need some ice for that burn Mr My-Eyebrows-Are-As-Big-As-My-Attitude?" shouted Washington.

"Oh no. It's a big brother show down, again…" sighed Tokyo.

"Now do hush dearies. No one wants to get now." Chided 2PEngland.

 **Estonia: That is a suspicious looking God. I bet Miss Hungary is instigating on this too. *crawls over, as if on battle field***

 **God: You seem less unfortunate so I went ahead and took care one of your wishes.**

 **~Shows to reveal face~**

 **God: Look around! It is your fantasy come true.**

 **Estonia: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS ISN'T MY FANTASY!**

"I wonder whose fantasy this was." Tokyo thought aloud.

England quickly looked at France.

"Moi?"

 **God: Enjoy! It's your turn to be happy.**

 **~God gestures to the right, the clouds moving away to shows the female Allies, without Canada and with Latvia, many sparkles~**

 **God: I did this for you.**

 **~He then gestures to the left to shows the Axis with Canada and Prussia, more sparkles~**

 **~Estonia moves back in shock~**

 **Estonia: EEEEEH?!**

 **~Shows God and the girls behind him, many sparkles~ (Do you like to party, party?)**

 **God: You life is now exhilarating. You are surrounded by the ladies.**

 **All Nyos: Estonia~!**

"Okay that is weird." Said Canada.

"I AM TOO AWESOME FOR THAT!" shouted Prussia.

"And that is my waifu!" growled London.

"Ew! I don't want to be the one embracing someone but some to embrace me!" dramatically cried the blonde 'frog'.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

 **Estonia: *panicking* I DONT WANT TO BE EXHILARATED LIKE THIS! AHHHHHH!**

 **~Shifts to his screaming, but much weaker, sitting up~**

 **~He sweat drops and notices that is was all a dream and he was all alone at the table~**

 **Estonia: Eh…. *looks side to side* Eh? What the…**

 **~Lithuania and Latvia approach~**

 **Lithuania: Estonia.**

 **~Screen moves up and down, like as if Estonia were checking~**

 **Latvia: You were looking like you had a bad dream or something yes?**

"Oh that is little Latvia da." Commented Russia.

 **~Changes to a side shot then close up on Estonia~**

 **Estonia: *breath*Oh good... It was nightmare.**

 **~Russia enters, hands placed on Estonia's shoulders and his head on his, smiling~**

 **Russia: Hm. What kind of nightmare?**

"And that is me." Continued Russia.

 **Estonia: Well. It a.. Everyone.. that is everyone except me had turned into a girl.**

 **Russia: Hm. I like that story.**

 **~Flowers appear~**

 **~Zoom out to see Latvia shivering and Lithuania afraid~**

 **~Italy pops out of nowhere~**

 **Italy: Cool dream!**

"That is a me!" commented Italy.

 **#'Closing Sequence'#**

 **#"I came here to be friends with you! Let's make an alliance!"#**

 **~Shows Germany then Japan and Italy~**

 **#'Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand'#**

 **~Italy dances, Japan and Germany behind him~**

"Is it just me or does Japan and Germany look like they don't want to be there?" asked America.

 **#'It's the world spinning round  
Stomp your feet to the beat and carolare  
Twirl the pasta round and round and toast with a boot  
Say "Ciao~" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia!'#**

 **~Changes colour and angle~**

 **#'Ah~ I wanna eat  
Tomato -mato -mato... Buon appetito!'#**

 **~Italy solo~**

"Don't you wish your nation could dance like me!" shouted London.

"I can dance like you! But I am more awesome!" cheered Prussia who mimicked Italy's dance on screen.

"Aiyah…" sighed China.

 **#'Ah~ I won't give up  
Even if I get beaten up!  
"Ah! It's a pretty lady!"'#**

 **~The girl countries, and Wy bubble icon float up~**

 **~Italy continues to Solo, the others behind him holding hands~**

 **#'Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand  
Make a circle round  
Eat pasta, drink wine, and cantare  
Spin, world! It's our Hetalia!'#**

 **~All their character icons form together to create Earth then changes into the Beautiful World logo~**

 **~Fades to white~**

 **~Then to black~**

"Well I have a treat for you guys! Next will be a bunch of… mmd vines!"

"Oh god…"

 **Once again. Sorry for the late update. Holidays are also busy for me and stuff. Next chappie is YouTube. I know you guys will enjoy it. *evil laugh, but sounds retarded* I have been watching too many Daz Balck vines…. *sweat drop***

 **Tokyo: Thank you for reading! Sorry for any error. I don't anyone to edit my work and I do all my work in Word.**

 **London: I have a feeling that next chapter will be awesome.**

 **Washington: Next one!**

 **London: Okay. So the question of this chapter is: What is the name of the monster in the game HetaOni?**

 **Tokyo: Gosh I haven't played that game yet but already I know it is very depressing.**

 **London: I remember Canberra played it.**

 **Tokyo: Lucky. For some reason I can't download it… But I have played the 2P versions. I kept jumping. But Heta' was scary! I kept screaming and I still haven't passed a certain level. *Spoiler Alert! [Where I have to escape from Germany] Spoiler Alert!***

 **Washington: I'm not really into those types of things. I prefer…. SUPERNATURAL!**

 **London: *face palms* Here she goes again…**

 **Washington: #$%^ &*(*&^%$#$%^&*((*&^&*(! $! - (Some Supernatural rant that I don't really understand. But she probably doesn't understand me when I rant about Black Butler)**

 **London: *face desk***

 **Tokyo: More like face piano.**

 **London: *face floor***

 **Washington:! #$%^ &*(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*^%$%^&*(! - (More rant)**

 **Tokyo: *face keyboard***

 **Hasta La Pasta~!**

 **~Tokyo**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! Sorry for the late update! I have been dragged into another fandom and school is taking up my time. *cries* 7 assessments on the second week of school. Now it is week 4. I'm sorry! D":**

 **[[ATTENTION!]]**

 **Just up! I made a poll for this story in my bio. It is for if you guys want the Nordics or more 2Ps or a surprise. Please check it out!**

 **Even though some of you guys said Nordics but I did most of this before I received the reviews.**

 **I am back with another chapter! I am thinking of doing a couple more then ending this and working on my next stories. For some reason I start some and then I lose my other motivation kitties.**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Skittykat501: Okie! Another vote for Nordics. I have a list of awesome vines that I wasted my holidays watching, I will check it out, I think I have. And Oh my god yes! I watched that one! It is so funny. Here is your cookie! *holds out cookie***

 **pheonixlegend: I think I have seen that but I will check it out! Another vote for Nordics! XD Here is your cookie! *hands cookie***

 **topaz3: I will keep that in mind. Here is your cookie! *holds out cookie***

 **mollienaturerocks: More cookies! XD *rains cookies***

 **Calistrophia: Yay! An answer for the question! Here is more cookies! *rains more cookies!***

 **Tokyo: I am very sorry for the late update again. I don't think I will be able to update regularly.**

 **Washington: The rest of the capitals are also busy.**

 **London: Don't sweat it.**

 **Tokyo: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **London: Um.**

 **Washington: IDK.**

 **Tokyo: Scissors. Paper. Rock!**

 ***After a couple games of Scissors. Paper. Rock***

 **Tokyo: Disclaimer that I don't own any of this content or Hetalia, except my Instagram account. Check it out for fun. I'm spanish_booty Yes it is a very creative name. Stalk me! But beware that I will spam.**

 **Washington: Enjoy and Review.**

 **London: Tokyo says sorry for any errors as some of this was typed during her Home group and class, while she was eating cake.**

 **Tokyo: It's not my fault that someone brought in cake again today. It was huge.**

 **London: During class, homework, outside and whenever she could find time.**

 **Washington: Onto the vines!**

 **Tokyo: Enjoy, Review and sorry for any errors. I finished this when I was outside at a public pool. It was windy and my hair does not help. And there is a FREAKING LARGE WASP BUZZING AROUND ME REPEATLY!?**

"Okay let's start." Smiled Tokyo, she began to scroll on her laptop and was whispering to London.

"Yes! That one!" smirked London.

"Okay, this one is perfect for starters! It is called, **'[MMDxAPH] Nordics - Twilight Isn't Literature, Denmark! (REMAKE)'** by **'Angel Wings 101'** " announced Tokyo.

 **~Shows Finland next to Iceland~**

 **Finland: *nervous, hand gestures* And this is our wonderful English class.**

 **Iceland: ….**

 **~Shows Norway, Denmark and Sweden in the class room at the whiteboard~**

 **Norway: *slamming Denmark into the board on each 'syllable'* TWI-LIGHT ISN'T LIT-ERA-TURE! *punches him into the board on the last sound***

 **Denmark: *is getting pummelled by Norway* *slowly, painfully slides down board***

 **Sweden: *shakes his head*….**

 **~Black~**

There was a couple of seconds of laughter.

"Twilight was never literature." Sighed London, then she looks at the male American, "This is why I gave up on you."

Washington sighed, "I think he was drunk when it happened. But," she stands in front of London, "says the one whose older brother has '50 Shades of Grey.'"

"Oh you didn't just go there!" London glares at Washington.

"Ladies. I get it. Your brother's books suck." Said Tokyo holding a fan between the two.

"..."

"Where did you pull that out from?" asked Washington.

"…. Next one! This one is called **'Russia is on her period [MMD x APH x Vines]'** by **'Miss ChocolatexXx'** " said Tokyo.

"Oh god…. That would be scary as hell." Said London, then she looked at Tokyo, "I wonder how your male 2P can handle her because I am like a bitch when I am on my period." **(Weird and awkward note. I am on mine so I have been bitchy lately.)**

"Swear Jar!"

*clink*

"And I was going to use that to buy more goods from Tokyo." Whined London.

"What?" asked Washington.

"Hush!"

 **~Shows Nyo Russia~**

 **Nyo Russia: *waving hands * Attention everybody. My period is coming. Take cover now. *serious* May god be with you. *does Hunger Games***

 **#Mockingjay whistle#**

 **#Alarm rings#**

 **~Black~**

"Damn I can imagine the world burning as if it were in hell…." Shivered China.

"I agree." Sighed England.

Romano sighs.

"Roma, I wonder when you will be in one." Spain uses smile.

Romano blushes, very effective.

"When did this become Pokemon?" sighed Japan. Kuro smirked.

"Kuro uses pounce!" Kuro pounced onto top of Kiku.

"Eh? Kuro please get off." Japan uses shove, no effect.

"Tokyo uses fan!" Tokyo smacked her fan on top of Kuro's head.

Very effective.

Kuro down.

"Thank you Edo."

"No problem."

"What is the next one?" asked London.

"You pick."

London looked at the laptop and then yelled, "THIS ONE!"

"This one is **'[MMD APH] IM RIGHT HERE ENGLAND'** by **'VintageOtaku XD'** " read Tokyo.

 **~Shows NyoEngland looking annoyed at a table outside, Spain in front of her~**

 **Nyo England: *looks to right to see Italys***

 **Romano: You know I love you right?**

 **Italy: I love you too. *hugs Romano***

 **~Back to Nyo Iggy~**

 **Nyo England: *slouches back into chair* All the hot guys are either taken or gay. *crosses arm, rolls eyes***

 **~To Spain~**

 **Spain: I AM RIGHT HERE! *stands up and point to himself, spazzing***

 **~Black~**

"That wasn't how I though Roma would come in." said Spain.

"At least I'm not spazzing out for eyebrows." Smirk Romano.

"Incest is beautiful" said Tokyo.

Everyone looked at her.

"At times…? Any way the next one is called **'[APH MMD] When the German's Aren't home'** by **'VintageOtaku XD'** This one features my husbandu." Continued the Japanese woman.

"I want one with my waifu!" whined London, Tokyo pats her shoulder.

"Soon my friend."

 **~Shows Italy with a trumpet and sun glasses and Luciano holding the door knob also with sunnies but with a hand at his hip~**

 **#Trombone music#**

 **~Italy plays~**

 **~Luci starts to open and slam the door multiple times~**

 **#Fin#**

 **~Luci poses~**

 **~Black~**

"Very fabulous." Smiled London.

"Do you actually do this?" asked Germany.

"…."

"Next one is ' **MMD APH Don't scream don't scream don't scream'** by **'SparkleFox'** "

 **~Shows Italy with a hand over his mouth, shows to be Romano~**

 **~Zooms out to shows Romano also afraid, shaking his head, Italy is making strained sounds~**

 **~Romano puts his hand closer and shush him with hushed sound and gesture~**

 **~Italy continues whine more, his voice going higher~**

 **~Russia appears next to Romano~**

 **~Romano screams a very manly scream~**

 **~Italy looks like he wet himself~**

 **~Black~**

"Very… manly scream." Said Spain.

Romano began to punch Spain shouting and yelling.

Italy tries to calm him down, then Oliver threatens him with a cupcake.

"Okay this one is longer but was requested and I just remembered. Gomen. So it is called, **'Austria's Meltdown'** by **'CaptainAki13'** "

"Kesesesese~"

*BANG!*

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DEMON WOMAN!?"

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST HIT MY HUSBAND!"

*THWACK!*

"Hungary if you don't stop I will stop the import of the good yaoi to you."

*GASP!*

"Ha ha!"

"You too."

*LE GASP!*

"London just went French."

"Oh honhonhon~ Angleterre is slowly becoming French."

"WANKER! What did you do to Lily!?"

*THWACK!*

"You done?"

 **~Shows Italy knocking on the door~**

 **Italy:** **Uh... Rarity are you okay in there? You haven't come out for days.**

 **~England appears besides him~**

 **~Voice from behind door~**

 **Voice: I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Pony Ville ever again!**

 **~Reveals to be Austria~**

 **Austria: I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. *Eye twitch* I made dresses! Beautiful, beautiful dresses but now everypony is laughing at me! I'm nothing but a laughing stock! *Overly dramatic sobs***

Prussia started to laugh is ass off, London was trying not to. Hungary was stifling a laugh but then pulled out her pan ready to murder Prussia.

 **~Shows Canada, Italy, Prussia, England and America outside~**

 **Canada: *has hand at mouth***

 **~More sobs from Austria~**

 **England: You're not a laughing stock Rarity.**

 **Prussia: She kind of is!**

 **England: *frowns at Prussia* Shh! *turns back to the door* Come out and talk to us.**

 **~Inside~**

 **Austria: *flops onto bed* LEAVE ME ALONE *sobs* I WANT TO BE ALONE, I WANT TO WALLOW In...WHATEVER IT IS THAT PONIES ARE SUPPOSE TO WALLOW IN! *attitude change* Do ponies wallow in pity? *rolls over in bed* Oh Listen to me I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in. *holds hands near chest and sway from side to side* I'M SO PATHETIC! *Sobs***

"He is!" teased Prussia even more. But everyone near him began to shuffle away as Hungary was giving off a murderous aura.

 **~Outside~**

 **England: Now what do we do?**

 **Canada: Uh..panic?**

 **Prussia: *looks at him* That's your answer for everything!**

 **America: Well we can't leave just leave Rarity like this.**

 **Italy: She'll become a crazy cat lady! *eyes open for emphasis***

 **England: *frowns at Italy* She only has one cat.**

 **Italy: *turns to England, serious face activated* Give her time.**

London and Tokyo start laughing.

"Did you guys just imitate that whole thing…" sighed Washington. The two nodded. Washington just sigh once again.

 **~Black~ (I actually got the speech from a comment but I had to change it back as they had done is with their proper name and stuff. But thanks to that I managed to finish this very quickly.)**

"What's the next one?" asked France. "Could I chose?"

"Only from the list **(Which is my YouTube history… -.-;)**." Replied Tokyo handing her laptop over to the Frenchie.

"Oh honhonhonhon… This one~"

"Oh no." sighed England.

"Aiya…." Said China.

"Kolkolkol…" said Russia.

"It is called **'{MMD Hetalia} England's Flirting'** by **'Gamesta'** " said France pressing play but with a creepy look on his face.

"Oh dear…." Sighed the Englishman.

 **~Shows England looking at the screen~**

 **England: How I think I come across when I'm flirting. *sparkles and bubbles* *holds out hand* Your eyes are like diamonds! *no more bubbles and sparkles* How I really look. *creepy derp face and voice* *eyes spin around* Tootsie roll? *holds up large lolly* *smiles***

 **~Black~**

"Tootsie roll?" imitates Tokyo and London.

"You two spend way too much time watching vines." Said Washington.

England proceeds to sulk in the blankets, Ollie threaten him with Doctor Who spoilers, e.t.c.

"Next is ' **[MMDxAP** **ヘタリア** **] La Bomba (Magic Trio + Japan)'** by **'ShadownLink720'** "

"Magic Trio?" asked England.

"And me…?" said Japan.

"You know how there is the Axis?" asked Washington.

The nations nodded.

"Well there is the Bad Touch Trio, which is Spain, France and my husband." Said London.

Prussia laughed.

"It is mainly you guys in group with something common, basically. Like how Canberra, Berlin, London and I are called the 'Fab Quartet'" said Tokyo.

Some nodded in understanding.

 **~Shows England on Japan, riding him (No dirty thoughts~) Norway on the right and Romania on the left both jumping and waving their arms~**

 **~Bubbles and sparkles~**

 **~Rainbow!~**

 **#'Booom like a bomba!  
Sing ohhhhuoh, whaahahaa,  
Sing ohhhhuoh, sing whaaay'# **

Lily, Kaida, Kuro and Gilbert danced along.

 **~Repeat~**

 **#'Come on!'#**

 **#'Booom like a bomba!  
Sing ohhhhuoh, whaahahaa,  
Sing ohhhhuoh, sing whaaay'# **

**~This goes on for another 17 seconds~**

 **~Japan is slowly straining~**

 **~Japan collapsed, England falls as well on top, Romania and Norway stop and look down, concerned~**

 **~Rainbow light stops, bubbles and sparkles floating around, awkwardly~**

 **~Black~**

Insert 2PJapan laughing to death.

Insert 2PEngland giggling.

 **'[MMD APH x Vine] Prussia's "Side Chick"'** by **'Angle Wings 101'** "

 **~Shows a close up on Prussia in the park~**

 **Prussia: *looking at screen* That awkward moment when your girl catches you with your side chick.**

London smacked Prussia at the back of his head.

"What?!"

"You have done this way too many times."

 **Hungary: *comes over, annoyed* Are you going to put it back?**

 **Prussia: *holds up higher to reveal Gilbird in his hands* No! *causes Hungary to jump* It's adorable, and I love it and it's mine now.**

Everyone face palms, minus Prussia who was smirking like a fool.

"An awesome fool excuse you!" yelled Prussia pointing at Tokyo.

Tokyo hands up to surrender, "I can make you leave you know."

"NO!"

 **Gilbird: *tweets and acts adorable as hell***

 **~Black~**

"Wait I know a good one!" yelled London who grabbed Tokyo's laptop.

"Hoe don't do it." Said Washington.

"This one is called **'[MMDxAPH] Teach Me How to Twerk!'** by **'Angle Wings 101'** " announced London pressing play.

"Oh my god…" face palmed Washington.

 **~Shows Norway tapping an IPad on the couch, young Iceland behind him~**

 **Iceland: Daddy will you teach me how to twerk?**

"There's the bomb~" said 2PEngland.

 **Norway: *freezes***

 **~Shows Norway with his hand on a smashed TV~**

 **Norway: *wagging finger* No more TV.**

 **~Now Norway holding a computer monitor~**

 **Norway: *carrying computer* No more computer.**

 **~Shows outside Denmark taking a stroll until the monitor come flying his way hitting him on the head~**

 **Denmark: AARRHH! *collapses***

 **~Inside with Norway and young Iceland sitting at a table~**

 **Iceland: *shaking head, arms folded over chest***

 **Norway: *points finger on book* We're reading books from now on little man.**

 **~Black~**

"Okay. This one was also suggested, it is called **'[MMD APH] THEY GOT LILY'** by **'VintageOtaku XD'** " said Tokyo fanning herself. "Also I apologise that I could not use Class Room Panic but this is the same, sort of."

"Who are you talking to….?" Said 2PCanda.

"Who knows." Said 2PAmerica. Wait! When did he get there?!

"Oh my god! It's me but I'm…" said America jumping up and pointing.

2PAmercia glared and analysed his first player.

 **~Shows Germany at the chalkboard in his gauken uniform~**

 **Germany: *speaking fast, "manly" voice* No one's answering. I guess I have to call on someone.**

 **~Shifts to see Italy, 2PItaly, Romano and Liechtenstein in gauken uniforms~**

 **~Liechtenstein looks half asleep~**

 **Italy: *slams the desk* GET DOWN!**

"I bet there will be one slow one." Smirked Allen.

"Yeah, it's you." Said Matt.

This lead to a fist fight between them.

Oliver sat in his seat eating a cupcake ignoring the fraud, until Allen started a full on swearing fit. Matt nearly bashed his head in and asked his polar bear to swallow the 2PAmerican. Oliver had enough and put down his tea that he was sipping and pulled out two bright pink cupcakes and shoved them both into their mouths. This caused them to fall to the ground choking.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" asked Hungary.

"Let them do what they wish. As long I am not involved." Said Austria.

"Prissy." Whispered Prussia.

Hungary glared at him.

"Angleterre…. I think we should do something….

 **~All Italians get under the desk leaving Liechtenstein who didn't move in time~**

 **Germany: *points at Liechtenstein* You.**

 **Liechtenstein: 42?**

 **Germany: Wrong!**

 **#Gun shot#**

 **~Liechtenstein collapses in her seat~**

"If Switzy Poo were here he would fill you with lead." Laughed Prussia.

"Switzy Poo…?" said Austria.

"I don't know….." said Germany.

Tokyo and London giggled.

 **Italy: *is halfway on the desk * THEY GOT GINA!**

 **~VintageOtaku in the back ground smiling doing peace signs~**

 **~End~**

"And this is why Doitsu should not teach." Said London.

"Many lives will be lost." Said Tokyo.

Washington face palmed.

"I want to choose one." Said Matt taking Tokyo's laptop.

"Sure." Replied the capital.

Not even after 5 seconds Matt started laughing.

Tokyo looked at the one he chose and also started laughing.

London took a peek and fell backwards laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked an annoyed vegan American.

"Okay. This one is called **'[MMDxAP** **ヘタリア** **] America's Cock'** by **'ShadowLin720'** " said Tokyo trying not to laugh even more.

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"INAPPROPRIATE!"

"It's okay. You'll see." Said Tokyo.

London quickly pulled out a box of popcorn.

Matt pressed play.

 **(By the way I copied the words from the caption transcript, but the actions I did myself. Enjoy :) I died while doing this)**

 **~Shows Luciano and Lutz (Siegfried in this one, just so none of you guys )~**

"That looks like Germany." Said France.

"Of he does frog! That must be his second player!" said the first player brit.

"Yes that is Lutz." Said the second player brit. **(Remember in this video Lutz will be called Siegfried)**

 **Luciano: *turns to look at Siegfried* S-Siegfried?**

"Wait what?" said Luciano with a confused face.

"He is called Siegfried in this video." Said Tokyo.

"Oh."

 **Siegfried: *looks at him***

 **Luciano: Siegfried, you. You see. You see what's going on over there!? *points off screen***

 **~Shows a back view to see a park and Allen, 2PAmerica, sitting at the fountain with a chicken sitting next to him~**

 **Siegfried: Uhh.**

 **Siegfried: Ja, I...** **I guess...?**

 **Luciano: *emphasises* I. Want you. To go. And get RID of *close up on Allen* America's COCK. *close up of the chicken***

Silence.

 **~Front view~**

 **~Awkward silence is awkward~**

 **Siegfried: You w... *slight snort* Y-you want me to do what now?**

Allen, Matt, Kuro, London and Tokyo started laughing.

 **Luciano: I want you to go. *titles head towards Allen's direction* And GRAB *raises hands* *close up on Allen* America's cock.*close up of the chicken* I don't. I don't care what you do with it. I don't care if you use... *fists hands* Your bare hands, or a... *has hand held as if holding knife, other on hip* Take a knife to it. I just want YOU. *points at Siegfried* *breathe* To GET that cock *close up of the chicken* GONE. *eyes dilate for emphasis* *points away from him***

 **Siegfried: *slight laughter again* *shrugs* I-I-I don't know.**

 **~Back view~**

 **Siegfried: It looks. Pretty attached to him. I'd. I. It'd be a little hard to get that close...**

"Oh god Lutz." Laughed Kuro.

 **Luciano: Oh wha—**

 **~Front view~**

 **Luciano: Oh what like. *shrugs* Wha. Wha? How.**

 **Luciano: How? Why would you have a problem grabbing *close up on Allen* America's cock? *close up of the chicken***

"This is beautiful." Cried Matt.

 **Siegfried: Well. *turns away***

 **~Shows Kuro and Oliver on a bench~**

 **Siegfried: Other people are around and...**

 **~Oliver glomps Kuro, causing Kuro to look annoyed and blush~**

Oliver proceeded to glomp Kuro only for him to get kicked in the face and cry until the red eyed Japanese man would apologise.

 **Siegfried: People might get the wrong idea...**

"More like he is getting the wrong idea." Said Washington.

"I don't get it." Said Luciano.

Tokyo began to pat Luciano on the back, "It's alright Luci. You haven't been at this jokes to begin with."

Luci was still confused.

"He is a bit slow." Said Tokyo. "Feliciano seems to get it though." Pointing to the red faced Italian.

"Luci was never good at amore." Sighed Flavio dramatically.

"Excuse me!?"

 **Luciano: What? *close up of confused Luci face* What possible "idea" could people GET if you just go over and get his cock? *close up of chicken***

 **Siegfried: Well, they might think I LIKE it for one.**

 **Luciano: Ugh. *close of up of disgusted Luci face***

 **Luciano: Nobody likes his cock. *close up of chicken* *fast* Everybody PRETENDS to like his cock. *close up of chicken* But NOBODY. ACTUALLY likes America's cock. *close up of chicken***

 **Siegfried: Uhhhhh. I-I guess you don't actually know about that- *looks away* I don't. *shrugs* I don't know. *puts hand at chin with other hand holding elbow* I. I kinda like it. *titles head***

 **Luciano: *glares***

 **Siegfried: *eyes shrink* *quick save* BUT I LIKE YOUR'S BETTER.**

 **Luciano: Wha- *close up of confused upside down Luci face*I do- I don't have a COCK. *close up of chicken***

Everyone was either red faced at this point, laughing or confused, Luciano.

Poor Luci. He is slow in this sense.

 **Siegfried: Well... *looks away and shrugs* If-if you did...? *looks back, eyebrow***

 **Luciano: Oh please. *fab hand gesture* Like I would ever want a cock. *close up of chicken***

Matt and Allen fell to the ground dying. Alfred was close to falling as well.

 **Siegfried: Pfft. *stiffles laugh in hand* Ja...? You. *laughs* You won't want a cock. *close up of chicken* Huh?**

 **~Back view***

 **Luciano: Well, I mean. *turns for a second* Of COURSE I wouldn't, I mean... Look how BIG it is. And I mean. It would always just get in the way. And make a mess of things...**

 **Siegfried: Well, I- I've seen bigger... *turns away***

 **Luciano: Wha-? *close up of sideways confused Luci face* Where have you seen a bigger cock *close up of chicken* than that one? *gestures***

 **Siegfried: I dunno. *tilts head, avoiding eye contact and shrugs*Around and about?**

 **Luciano: Wha- Where are YOU going that you see cocks *close up of chicken* that big!?**

 **Siegfried: Siegmund's place- *laughter, a lot of it***

 **Luciano: What? *moves back***

 **Siegfried: *continues to laugh ***

 **Luciano: *voice cracks* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**

"Aw. Poor Luciano's voice cracked." Teased Kuro, he then nearly got a knife to the forehead, luckily the knife embedded itself in the shelf right next to his head.

 **~Apparently, Luci doesn't know what laughter is asdfgh~**

 **Siegfried: Sie. Hee. Ha hah...** **I'm so...*trying to compose himself* I'm s- I'm going to go get some water. *points off screen* *points at Luci* You stay here. All right... *leaves***

 **Luciano: *sighs* Haahhhhhhh... *slouches***

Luciano let out a long sigh, "Somebody explain."

Everyone in the room basically died with laughter.

 **I am so sorry for the long update. Last night I managed to finish my English draft and the day before my Religion draft. Now only the hard copies to go, History and PD to go. Also I have a German test on Monday! .**

 **I will try to update again but be warned that it may take a long time but it will be long for a compensation.**

 **See you guys next chappie!**

 **Tokyo: I am in a rush and the wasp is still near me somewhere…..**

 **London: I hate them too.**

 **Washington: Everyone hates them.**

 **Tokyo: Anyway the question for this chappie is: What are/have you dressing/dressed up as for Halloween?**

 **Washington: LUKE SKYWALKER!**

 **London: I will be going around.**

 **Tokyo: I will be Mafia Italy.**

 **London: Total Badass!**

 **Tokyo: See you guys next time!**

 **Hasta La Pasta~!**

 **~Tokyo**


	12. Chapter 12

***Pokes out of hole* Somebody finally found their motivation kitties. Hello again everyone! Here is another update! This sort of a terrible Christmas present. This late due to going overseas. I have some more things for you guys but I need to finish this to finish all of them. And I am on a very short time limit.**

 **((Edit: 24-12-15 11:34am. Currently on the plane. It is freezing. Rip health))**

 **((Edit: 25-12-15 9:56 pm. Currently editing this in at my Grandma's place. Finally got some wifi!))**

 **((Edit: 25-12-15 9:58 pm Currently suffering from mosquitos. Again. Ugh. Rip. Rip.))**

 **Also to those who follow me on Instagram will know why this took so long. I have been sick for a while, and currently still am which put me off for a while. And I still have cram homework. *le cri***

 **((These reviews were done weeks ago, so they might not make any sense what so ever))**

 **Reviews!:**

 **LyraCal: I am so sorry I forgot to add your review to last chapter. I had already answered them earlier. For you review. Thumbs up! (A bit confused though) Cookies! *hands cookies***

 **topaz3: I checked it out. It is very feelsy. I am thinking of doing a story with them just watching depressing things. Cool. I might also do something with them bingeing on YouTube. Thank you for your suggestion. :) Cookies! *hands cookies***

 **Skittykat501: You are very welcome x4 ½ XD Cool. I hope you had a great Halloween.**

 **Transformers' BABY: Here you go! And thank you very much! *bows* Here is your cookies! *holds out cookies***

 **mollienaturerocks: Hey Rocks! It's been a while! I am glad you like it! Also I have replied to your sister's PM. I am very excited to see the finished product. ^^ Here, have some cookies! *holds out cookies***

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms: Ah! Cookies for you! *holds out cookies***

 **freeze47458: Yeah… Sorry about that….. I actually have a list of things to watch but…. Here is your cookie! *hands cookies***

 **.**

 **Tokyo: I am sorry for the lateness.**

 **Washington: Everyone has it rough.**

 **Tokyo: *breaks 5** **th** **wall* *sighs* Self encouragement won't work….**

 **London: She is breaking the fifth wall again.**

 **Washington: At least let us have some fun and break the 5** **th** **wall.**

 **Tokyo: *points to London* She does it all the time.**

 **London: It's fun. Anyway who is doing the disclaimer?**

 **Tokyo: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or mentioned content on myself. Washington and London are themselves and are actual people. I hope there aren't any errors. Please review and enjoy!**

"Well, we will watch a video requested by **'topaz3'** that is called, **'HRE x Chibitalia - Makka Na Ito (Subbed)'** by **'TheFarinsqarin'** on YouTube."

"Holy Rome…" muttered Feliciano.

"Why... Why feels." Complained Kuro.

"Nande.." sulked Kiku.

"Fuck."

"Swear Jar Luci!"

"I told you not to call me that rosa bastardo!"

"I like this one." Said Lovino.

"Fratello!" cried

"But I can~!" smirked Tokyo poking the irritated Italian on the cheek.

"Lucky." Whined Italy.

 **((Not much commenting would be made due to feels and my laziness))**

 **~Black with a Japanese notice~**

 **~All grey scale~**

 **~Shows HRE looking through a window, leaves blowing around~**

 **#"In the glass sky, a great typhoon's coming, with a terrible wind"#**

 **~Shows a small hand held out towards a crying Chibitalia, covering his ears curled up~**

"Feels already….."

 **#'If that's all,"#**

 **~Chibitalia looks at the hand~**

 **~Shows Holy Rome giving a softly smile, holding out his hand~**

 **#"hey we have reason to smile"#**

 **~Changes back to Chibitalia, smiling~**

 **~Getting up and grasping his hand~**

 **#"cause we're together"#**

 **~Shows Holy Rome's back, his cape/cloak flying behind~**

 **~Chibitalia letting out a shout, distressed~  
#"There was light everywhere and I couldn't see,"#**

 **~Shows Holy Rome's back, his cape/cloak flying behind~**

 **~Starts fading away~**

 **~Chibitalia is hunched over and crying~**

 **#"What's this...that spills from my eyes?"#**

 **~Shows a coloured, smiling Chibitalia clasping hands with Holy Rome, whose face isn't visible~**

"I ship it," hissed Kuro.

"We get it." Sighed Luciano.

"Aiyah…." Groaned Yao **(i)**.

 **#"Goodbye ah**

 **My love for you is tied to my heart"#**

 **~The back ground of grass and sky changes to a winding crimson thread, a small bow at their hands, indicating a knot~**

 **#"By a crimson thread"#**

 **~Back to grey scale, zoom up on their hands, but the thread is still in colour~**

 **~It loosens around their hands~**

 **#"It's broken ah"#**

 **~It fades away~**

 **~Holy Rome's hand fades away~**

Insert ugly fanboy sobbing **(CoughKuroCough)** and fangirl sniffles.

 **#"Magic has broken it,"#**

 **~Chibitalia stretches out for a moment~**

 **~Shows them both separated stepping away from each other, the red thread on the ground~  
~HRE fades away~**

 **#"Can I walk on my own?"#**

 **~The thread and Chibitalia then fade away~**

 **~Shows a storming and raining sky~**

 **#"The glass sky split open,**

 **The world has stopped,**

 **Things changed"#**

 **~Shows a smiling Chibitalia~**

 **~Then a smiling Holy Rome~**

 **#"Let's celebrate cause everything got blown away but us"#**

 **~Fades to white~**

 **~Fades into a painting of Chibitalia asleep, zooming outwards slowly~**

 **~Shows two small hands holding the canvas~**

 **#"There where so many things to say"#**

 **~Shows a small clad clad figure on fours on the ground, holding the picture, pinning it down~**

 **~Shows Holy Rome, with a determined look, holding a sword~**

More sniffles and ugly fanboy sobbing was heard.

 **~Flames and ashes, fade in~**

 **#"If I could be reborn I'd wish to be like you"#**

 **~Change to a smiling HRE and Chibitalia on the grass with flowers doing a sort of pinky promise action~**

 **~HRE smiling on his back and Chibitalia on his chest looking at him~**

 **~Red thread once again visible, twirling around them~**

 **#"Goodbye ah**

 **Won't see you again,**

 **But you're tied to my heart**

 **By a crimson thread"#**

 **~Shows Chibitalia's face, smiling~**

 **#"Pinky Promise ah"#**

 **~Switches to HRE's smiling face~**

 **#"It's okay even if you trick me with gentle lies"#**

 **~Fades to white~**

 **#"Talking nonsense ah"#**

 **~Slowly soft lines start to form, someone lying in bed~  
I called your name,"#**

 **~The person starts to speak~**

 **#"like a chant,"#**

 **~A hand goes over their eyes, a lone tear slides downwards~**

"I wonder who that is." Asked Austria directing that question to one in particular

 **#"over and over"#**

 **~Fades to white~**

 **#"I won't forget you ah"#**

 **~A Nashville, yellowish filter/colour~ (IDK)**

 **~Shows Holy Rome with his mouth open, paused in speech, looking slightly anxious and a faint blush~**

 **~Then a change, HRE blushing~**

 **#"Your voice and many faces,"#**

 **~Shows him blushing with his hands on Chibitalia's shoulders, who has tears in his eyes, leaves blowing past~**

 **#"Are spun into my heart"#**

 **~Fades then zooms out, the thread twirling in the wind~**

 **~Soon showing them both kissing~**

"I remember that…." Muttered Italy.

"So that was your first love." Said Germany.

"Si."

 **#Instrumental moment#**

 **~Shows Italy sitting in bed, greyscale again~**

"Oh... It's Ita." Commented Hungary quietly.

 **~Shifts to his hands clenching the sheets~**

 **~Sadness in his eyes, his eyes then widen in recognition~**

 **~Flash to his hand, held up with a crimson thread tied to his pinky~**

 **#"Goodbye ah"#**

 **~Flash to his eye~**

 **~Then to the thread trailing off on the white sheet~**

 **#"My love for you is tied to my heart**

 **By a crimson thread**

 **It's broken ah"#**

 **~Then leads to a clump and someone in a long sleeve black clothing, their sleeve and hand visible~**

 **#"Magic has broken it,"#**

 **~It trails up to their broad shoulder~**

 **~Flash to Italy's face~**

 **~Then back to the person, who is Germany, giving a soft smile~**

Insert fanboy squealing and the sound of a fan meeting a head with the side of a shout of pain.

 **~Then a close up on Italy's eye~**

 **#"But I can walk on my own"#**

 **~Shows Italy diving into Germany, the curtains and crimson thread flutter~**

 **#"Goodbye ah**

 **I won't see you again, but you're tied to my heart**

 **By a crimson thread"#**

 **~Shows Italy crying, crimson thread flying~**

 **#"Pinky Promise ah**

 **it's okay even if you trick me with gentle lies"#**

 **~Goes to white~**

 **~Germany looks confused, the crimson thread twirling around him~**

 **~Then gives a soft smile~**

 **#"Goodbye ah"#**

 **~Shifts to colour, smiling Chibitalia clasping hands with Holy Rome, whose face isn't visible~**

 **~Zooms in~**

 **#"Goodbye ah"#**

 **~Fades to white~**

 **~Quick black and Japanese notice~**

 **~End~**

"I'm not crying. My eyes are sweating." Sniffed Kuro.

"CoughUglyCoughFanboyCoughSobbingCough." Said Tokyo.

"Totally." Said Allison.

"Shut up American." Hissed Kuro.

"Heh. Kuro's being teased by pork chop's little sis." Snickered Allen.

"I am not fat!" **(If you get that reference have some churros.)**

"Okie. Everyone I have two questions for you." Asked Tokyo.

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"That's one." Said London.

"Well. Who is up for some more depressing things?"

"…. Hoe don't do it." Hissed London.

"Language Lily." Sighed the older Brit.

"We will be watching the **'Hetaoni Movie Trailer'** by **'crazypandagirl11'** " Said Tokyo pulling out a box of tissues.

"..Oh mah gawd…"

"That is low." Said Kuro.

"That is evil." Said Luciano.

"Says you two." She replied.

"…."

"…."

"What is Hetaoni?" asked Spain.

"It is a fan version of the game A Oni."

"¿Qué?"

"…"

"Let me get some more tissues first."

"God dammit Kaida."

"Shut up Gil."

 **[[IMPORTANT NOTICE! TO MAKE EPERIENCE BETTER! LISTEN TO "Two Steps From Hell - Black Blade (Invincible)"]]**

 **(Also not much commenting will be made due to the awesomeness of the video)**

 **~Shows a massive building, panning downwards at a door~**

"I already have a bad feeling." Shivered France.

 **~Black~**

 **~Words: "Never enter the mansion" in messy handwriting~**

"Yep." Smiled 2PEngland.

 **~Fades to black~**

 **~Shows Prussia talking, Germany, Japan and a close up on Italy's lower half of his face, taking a nervous/worried gulp~**

 **~Black~**

 **~Words: "That is where they wait" in messy handwriting~**

"Who waits?" asked the Russian to one in particular.

"Steve." Responded a gruff voice.

"LUTZ! What did I tell you about appearing out of nowhere!" hissed Luciano, a knife ready in his hand.

The pale scarred German looked back with violet eyes.

"Sorry boss." **(I don't know what Lutz should call Luci)**

"Hola Lutz!" greeted Tokyo.

"Why are you speaking Andres' language?" asked the German.

"Habit." **(A very big one ^^;)**

"Oh! Do you know where Andres is?" said Spain.

"Don't ask where that bastard is." Said Romano, shoving a tomato in the Spaniard's face.

 **~Fades to black~**

 **~Shows a door opening to an orange lit room~**

 **~Shows Japan's feet, entering, followed by Italy~**

 **~Changes to a side on of Japan looking downward, cogs of a grey background, spinning behind him~**

 **~Panning to the right, Japan looks over his shoulder to see a grey being with large glowing red eyes~**

"What the?!" exclaimed England.

"Nani?" said Japan.

"Oni." Said 2PJapan.

"…Kuso" replied the 1st player.

"Language." Said Tokyo, slapping her fan on her elder's head.

"Itai."

Kuro laughed.

"Swear jar!" cried the bloody baker. **(He he)**

"Hai…"

Clink.

"Woah, Japan swore." Said Italy. **(I watch sub, so Japan doesn't swear. I heard in dub that he swears. *cough*Subisbetter*cough*)**

 **~Shifts to Italy, only a view of his boots, numbers on the ground, more appear~**

"What do they mean…" questioned the German.

The younger Italian shrunk into his seat. **(He doesn't actually know, just a hunch))**

His 2P was cursing under his breath in Italian.

 **~Shows glowing red eyes in the dark, more open~**

 **~Shows a gap behind some book shelves, the orange lit room, Japan walks past~**

 **~Now has Russia taking the phone away from his face, but Canada is watching, his reflection in the mirror~**

"Commie is the villain! Called it!" shouted the blonde American.

"Shut up pork chop!" shouted the Vegan.

"I'm not a pig!"

"Fat arse!"

"I am not fat!" **(This makes me think of Merlin)**

"Ladies sit your arses down and shut up." Shouted the angered Canadian.

"Matt calm down…." Said, whispered, Matthew.

"Thank you Matt, just not that wording." Said Oliver.

 **~Italy quickly turns around, showing a upwards pan of the monster, Steve who is watching him~**

 **~Quickly changes to Germany who is curled up, shaking in a dark place, cogs spinning and the narrow gap of light, light shining through, moving~**

"Oh look! Westy is scared~" sang the once empire to lighten the mood.

"Shut up East." The younger German tossed an empty

 **~Shows a ripped piece of paper in two parts, yellow and red on the left and green and blue on the other~**

 **~Shows that Canada is holding them, he moves his head in understanding~**

 **~Has Prussia facing a door, cogs spinning behind, a spin to show his distance from the door~**

 **~Close up on his face, a look of determination/decision is made~**

"What is bruder thinking.." mumbled Ludwig.

 **~Flashes to Italy sitting at the back of the table, facing shadowed others with white burning candles~**

"Why is Vene the only one.." asked Romano.

Spain shrugged.

 **~A flash of a white piano, then blood splatter~**

"Piano." Said Austria then his happiness faltered at the splatter of red liquid.

 **~A candle goes red, the shadow disappears~**

There was some small gasps.

 **~A clock is rapidly ticking, matches are shown~**

 **~Next a crate, a strange key appears in the centre~**

 **~A close up on half of Italy's face, he closes his eyes in sadness~**

"What is going on…" breathed China.

 **~Fading to grey~**

 **~Flash to Canada sitting at a white piano~**

 **~He is looking downward, he looks up~**

 **~Switch his eye view, is the monster on the other side of the piano~**

"Non! Mathieu!" exclaimed Francis.

The quiet Canadian perked up and went over to hug his 'father.'

"Don't worry papa."

"Aw~ Isn't that cute. Hm Allen?" said Oliver looking over at Allen who backed away.

"Fuck off old man."

"Swear jar! You have no feelings!" cried the pink haired Brit.

Arthur and Alfred awkwardly moved away from each other.

Matt just sighed. 'Francois isn't here. Probably wasting himself with Andres and Gillen with their Depression Trio.' **(Idk. Just made that up but I can imagine it. Rping Andres is quite fun. ^^)**

 **~Close up on its face, it speaks or whispers for a moment~**

 **~Changes to Japan showing his watch to China, talking~**

 **~Side view of Russia looking downward, scratching his cheek with a finger~**

"THE COMMIE IS EVIL I TELL YOU!" yelled America, flailing around.

Russia let off a threatening aura, koling.

 **~Changes to a close up on England, who clenches his fist, magical energy emitting from him~**

Both Brits look at each other with an unreadable expression.

 **~Shows America, without Texas, looking at the energy shouting~**

"Bad shit is going on." Said Allen.

"Hm…" Replied Alfred.

"Wait… Why isn't Oliver..." muttered Matt.

"Then real bad shit is going on."

 **~Flash~**

 **~Shows a view of boots and Texas on the ground besides them~**

"Why is Texas on the ground?" wondered the blonde American.

 **~Changes to the body of Italy, covered in blood, hands on his chest~**

"Italien…"

"Vene?!" exclaimed Romano.

The called Italian jumped at the exclamation and sunk closer into his chair.

Romano got out of his chair and walked over to Tokyo.

"What the hell is happening?!"

"Well… The alternate ending. That is all I can say." Said Tokyo pausing the video.

"I want answers!"

"Just shut up Lovino." Said Luciano.

Lovino took a step back but kept his composure.

"Don't bother with him." said Flavio brushing away his golden, cough dyed cough, bangs from his blue eyes. "He is just sore about this topic, as since Feli is the main character in this so is he."

The older Italian huffed and went back to his seat, taking a glance and his younger sibling who quietly sat in his chair, watching the video.

The blonde German gave a worried glance.

 **~Close up on the side of Germany, shouting~**

 **~Prussia grabs Germany by his uniform and speaks to him~**

 **~Shows a close up of Italy looking distressing, closing his eyes and shaking his head, then looking upwards~**

 **~Shows Italy standing next to Germany~**

 **~Germany looks shocked and confused at the same time, but with no emotion~ (How does that work?)**

 **~Close up on Italy's eye, closing~**

Italy continued to sink further and further into his seat.

 **~Shows Romano shouting at him, indication of fear, Italy tilts his head, indicating loss of consciousness or death~**

 **~Shows the ticking clock, flash of Canada looking triumphant tossing out the pieces of torn paper~**

 **~Yellow, red, green and blue~**

 **~6, 2, 9, 4~**

"Yeah! Mattie cracked it!" cheered Alfred, jumping up and holding out his hand towards his brother to high five. Who returned it, more quietly.

"But what does 6, 2, 9 and 4 mean." Muttered China.

 **~Shows Italy sitting alone at the table, all the candles red~**

"Why is he alone?" asked Hungary, nudging Austria who was silent.

 **~He vanishes, his candle going red but appears on the other side of the table, the red candle to white, but looks distressed, hunched over hands at his face~**

"Wait. Doesn't that mean he died… But he just appeared on the other side."

 **~Flash of a close up on Italy~**

 **~Changes to fades pans of deaths~**

 **~Prussia lays at a wall covered in blood~**

"What?! The awesome me couldn't have died like that! Wait aren't I already ….."

"Gil…"

 **~Shifting to Italy, distress shaking his head in fear and denial~**

 **~Another pan of Russia on the ground in blood, Canada and Kuma also covered in blood at the wall~**

"I can feel Yuki's murderous intent." Groaned Kaida.

"Oh boy." Sighed Kuro.

"Desu ne…" muttered Kiku.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

 **~Close up on Italy who is muttering, in fear and denial~**

 **~Another pan of England who has his eyes half open but dull, covered in blood on the ground~**

"Great." Groaned Arthur.

"That makes me want to make you into a cupcake Artie!" cheered Oliver.

"Don't call me that."

"Artie…." Muttered a certain blonde. Hint he wears glasses.

"Arthur…" muttered another blonde. Hint he is a frog.

 **~Close up of Italy, distress shaking his head in fear and denial, closing his eyes~**

 **~Flash of black~**

 **~Flash to the piano~**

 **~Fades to show Japan dead, leaning against the leg of it, his blood splattered over the piano~**

"As much as I hate mess and violence. I hate a great waste of a beautiful piano." Huffed Austria.

"Mr Austria." Hissed Hungary, tapping her skillet.

 **~Close of on Italy's face, his eyes shining with tears and fear~**

 **~The ticking clock, Russia fades it, panning to the left, but a dark look appears~**

"COMMIE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM!" shouted Alfred, pulling out his revolver.

"But he died pork chop."

"Uh… Never mind." The blonde awkwardly sat back down, still pointing his weapon at the irritated Russian, "BUT I STILL THINK IT IS YOU!"

 **~He fades back in panning to the right, holding his pipe, smashes the clock~**

 **~Changes to England behind thrown to a wall, falling downward~**

"Wait. So this is before…" asked China.

"Could be~" smiled 2PRomano.

"Not helping Flavio." Groaned Andres.

"ANDRES!" cheered two voices in sync.

The Spanish second player groaned and was tackled by a blonde and brunette.

"Get off me." He groaned, his dark hair and white wisps in his fringe fell over his eyes, pony tail clinging to his black T-shirt.

"Oh it's Annie!" chirped Ollie.

"Call me that again and I will not hesitate to gut you and toss your body in there." The moody Spaniard hissed.

"Aw. So mean!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE BASTARD!?"

"Can we continue watching?" snapped London.

"Y-yes ma'am."

 **~Changes to Spain giving a shout, heaving his axe~**

 **~Change to France being slammed into the wall, the monster holding his head, he struggles, trying to be released~**

 **~Shows Italy, eyes closed with a hand to his chest, panning to the right, circles behind him~**

 **~The background colour fading to yellow~**

 **~Shows America on the ground, who gets back up and charges~**

 **~Shift to China who crashes to the ground, sliding into a wall~**

 **~To Spain holding France who is injured but stops and looks up~**

 **~Close up of Italy, distress shaking his head in fear and denial, closing his eyes~**

 **~Roman numerals go past to reveal a clock that changes to bloody red, arms spinning~**

 **~More appear~**

 **~Flash to Texas hitting the floor~**

 **~A close up on America holding up fingers, shock apparent~**

 **~Fades~**

 **~Shows Italy, eyes closed with a hand to his chest, panning to the right, hair flying in the wind~**

 **~To a view of Japan, in a gap between shelves, panning to the right~**

 **~Shows a close up of Italy, a dark determined look on his face~**

 **~Fades to black~**

 **~The ticking clock appears, reaching 6~**

 **~Shows a grandfather clock~**

 **~A faded vision of Italy running~**

 **~The clock fades out, the vision of Italy deepens~**

 **~A look of sadness and defeat~**

 **~Japans speaks to him~**

 **~Italy quickly turns around~**

 **~An image of a moon with a cross drawn in blood is shown, but in the moon is the image of Italy crying~**

"Why is there an image of mio fratello in the moon?"

"How should I know? Lame version of me."

"Why you!"

"I forgot I need feed some of my pets. They like the taste of raw flesh."

"Andres…"

 **~ To Italy sitting at the back of the table, facing shadowed others with white burning candles~**

 **~A faded flash of a fireplace then a splatter of blood~**

 **~A faded flash of a lever then a splatter of blood~**

 **~Candles go red one by one, shadows fade~**

 **~Fades to black~**

 **~Two grey faded blobs collide to form a full image of a creature, its many eyes open~**

 **~Blood splatter~**

 **~Shows Italy alone at the table with red candles~**

 **~Changes to an artwork of Italy clutching a journal, panning downward, the number 3 above his head~**

"What is with that book?" wondered Hungary.

"It seems to appear a lot." Said Washington.

 **~Flashes to a close up of his face, the eyes slowly open~**

 **~Black~**

 **~Four wisps of white/light faded blue appear~**

 **~Spin then pull out, then collect and spin to form Holy Roman Empire~**

"Holy Rome?!" sputtered Prussia.

 **~Italy appears~**

 **~Pans to the side to show the distance, black~**

 **~Close up on Italy appears a distressed shout and eyes close, pouring tears~**

 **~His hand reaches out to HRE, who has a shadow over his eyes, no emotion, but he does not reach~**

 **~A crack like glass appears between them~**

 **~A fast flash of the countries~**

 **~America, Italy, Romano, Spain, Germany, Prussia, China, France, England, Japan, Russia, England, France, China, Prussia, Germany, Spain, Romano, Italy, America and Canada~ (Too lazy to say what expression)**

 **~Then a flash to Texas back to Canada, then to the close up of the outstretched hand of HRE~**

 **~ Black~**

 **~Words: "HetaOni The Movie" in messy handwriting/font~**

 **~Slides out to black ~**

Silence.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **In the next story.**

 **【** **ZAY ALL DIE IN ZE END!** **】**

 **Well. That is the end of this story! I am so sorry for not being able to do more. It is just that this story has trailed for a bit too long and I need to work on my other fanfictions. I also apologise that many of the other 2Ps weren't invited, this was done in a rush.**

 **If you check out my Deviant Art account, over time I will post apecial Twine story for you guys called "The Game"**

 **.**

 **Summary: ((Summary might be tweaked))**

 **One moment the Axis were having a friendly meet up.**

 **The next they were running from** ** _it._**

 **A blood thirsty monster.**

 **But why is it trying to kill them?**

 **Why is there more than one...?**

 **Play its game of hide and hunt.**

 **You will be the decider.**

 **Will they reunite after being separated?**

 **Or will someone die in the end...**

 **Choose...**

 **.**

 **If you do not know what a Twine story is, it is an interactive story where the reader can choose what will happen next.**

 **Thank you to all who read and reviewed, faved and followed this story. If there are any concerns contact me by either PM or any of the social medias below:**

 **Instagram: snowy_spanish_booty_exe (Usually spanish_booty_exe)**

 **Facebook: Kaida Honda**

 **Twitter: Tokyo_DEATH_Edo**

 **Email: .yuki**

 **Deviantart: Tokyo4Edo**

 **Tumblr: spanish-booty-exe**

 **.**

 **(Instagram is the quickest response you will get (I RP too much X3))**

 **.**

 **Well I will undergo a hiatus to complete many of my (abandoned) stories that are in progress. Thank you.**

 **I will give a status update when I post my oneshot called "Affair Switch."**

 **Summary: ((Summary might be tweaked))**

 **One day the Italian Government decided it was a good idea for Veneziano and Romano to switch affairs for a week and see how they could handle each other's. But it was a bad idea. For a whole week North Italy must handle Mafia affairs and South Italy must handle the Vatican. How will the World Meeting that happened to be on Monday, go? [Beware of foul language]**

 **.**

 **But thank you all so much for reading this story!**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **.**

 **~Tokyo**

 **Hasta la Pasta~**


End file.
